The Pink Banana
by WhaleFlight
Summary: Juliet must re-open the contents of a case Shawn and Gus were apart of. Angst, Fluff and character Whump ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Psych does not belong to me. But the DVD does.

…

Shawn buys a pineapple at two o'clock in the morning.

Smirking, he hands the cashier the money for it and walks out heading back to his bike.

He wishes he could've told someone he had a psychic vibe that he would be buying pineapple

at all hours of the night. But Gus is asleep, and his dad, well, he wouldn't be calling his dad tonight.

Pineapple in hand, Shawn heads home.

….

Shawn cuts the pineapple into cigarette matchsticks.

Jules would kill him if he cut them into triangles and he was definitely not planning on making a third store run of the night.

Heading into the living room, Shawn drops the bowl on Jules lap, reaching over for triangle pineapple pieces placed on the stand next to her.

He shoves three pieces into his mouth before he knows what he's doing.

Even with Shawn's brain, he still wonders why triangles couldn't be re-cut into matchsticks.

Pineapple is, after all, pineapple.

"Thank you!" Jules exclaims sweetly, wiggling her toes and digging into her bowl.

Shawn can't help but eye the clock on the wall and groan.

Jules laughs running her fingers into his hair.

Burying himself further into the other side of her blanket, Shawn closes his eyes, lured into exhaustion by her soothing motions.

He feels the baby kick against his head. At least _he_ is the one exhausted.

"Just be glad it's pineapple Jules, if the baby had wanted anything else…" He loses his train of thought.

She laughs, stopping her hand motion for a second.

"It's _late_ Jules. You weren't the one all day following Lassie around as he ran in circles", Shawn mutters, cracking his eyes open.

Jules looks up, eyes wide.

" _Shawn…"_ she cries, "strawberries would go _perfect_ with this".

She eyes him.

She glances down at her now enlarged belly.

God, he's a sucker.

…...

Shawn buys a container of strawberries at two-thirty-two in the morning.

….

" _Shhhh_... _Gus,_ I'm trying to listen!" Shawn exclaims as he re-adjusts the glass cup against his ear.

He yawns once.

The only indication he stayed up late the night before.

Gus paces beside Shawn, clearly frustrated, eying yet another officer sidestep Shawn on their way down the hallway.

It's ridiculous really, how many people ignore Shawn's actions at the Santa Barbara Police Department.

" _Shawn!_ I really don't think listening in on Chief Vic's private conversation with Lassie and Juliet will get us anywhere!" Gus says between paces. "Besides, won't Juliet tell you about it afterwards?" he questions.

Shawn looks backwards at Gus, surprise written on his features.

"But _Gus_ , this is a ton more fun! Just think, we're like Mary Kate and Ashley Olsen, when they…" He's interrupted when the door suddenly bursts forward, revealing a very red faced Lassiter.

"Lassie!" Shawn cries, fumbling with the water glass against his head, "here's that glass of water you asked for".

Shoving the empty glass into Lassiter's hands, Shawn nabs Jules jacket before she leaves, tugging it gently.

Juliet nods.

Turning back to a gaping Lassiter, Shawn pats him on the shoulder. "I'm so glad your following the 8 glasses of water a day rule Lassie. You know, Gus here worries sometimes that…"

"Get. Out." Lassiter forces through clenched teeth.

"Sorry," Gus amends, "we were just…"

"Gus." Lassiter turns to the man, "since you are so worried about my drinking habits," he shoves the glass into Gus's hands, "here, _you_ , go get me a glass of water. Oh, and Spencer…" Lassiter changes focus, "if I _ever_ see you eavesdropping on SBPD private business again, I will personally arrest you and throw you into jail myself. Don't even think for a minute that just because your married to Juliet you will get your own "Get out of Jail Free" card", Lassiter finishes, turning on his heel and walking away.

"I wouldn't think of it Lassie!" Shawn calls back.

Gus, muttering a dark comment underneath his breath - something that has to do with Shawn, a watering hose and a very wet psych couch - turns to go into the kitchen.

"Gus I didn't mean…." Shawn begins, wanting to make amends.

He hesitates.

Decides to shoot amends out the window.

"On second thought, while your there, could you grab me some pineapple, I'm famished."

Gus ignores him, continuing to walk away.

"Awww, come on _Gus!_..."

"What if I said it was for Julies and your godchild?", he retracts.

Gus pauses, hesitates, then gives a quick head nod.

How could he deny his godchild anything?

…

"And Chief said that Gus and I were absolutely _forbidden_ from this case?" Shawn asks, leaning against Jules desk.

Jules herself sits on her chair, leaning back as she pats her belly absentmindly.

"I mean, I know she's the Chief and all but really, _forbidding_ something is a little extreme. At least when Indiana Jones was in the temple of the forbidden eye…" Shawn rants.

Gus arrives, pineapple bowl in hand.

"Thanks Gus" Juliet comments, taking the bowl from the man, eyeing the pineapple and the way it is cut with distrust.

It's silly really.

With a quick shake of her head, Juliet tentatively takes a small bite.

"Now, what's this about Shawn and I not being allowed on a case?" Gus asks.

" _Forbidden_ Gus" Shawn explains.

It seems Shawn has forgotten about the pineapple.

Juliet ignores him.

"As I was telling Shawn," Juliet explains, "Caster and Jackle are…."

"The _Caster and Jackle_!" Gus cries.

Shawn tries to interject with a "Now Gus…", but Juliet cuts him off before he can finish. Grabbing his arm she squeezes gently.

"The SBPD find it would be in the best interest for the cops psychic and very own Guster to personally sit this one out. We cannot risk the events that happened the last time which, as you remember, brought Caster and Jackle in front of a judge _only_ with petty crime charges", Juliet finishes.

Shawn breaks free of Juliet's grasp, boxing her in between her chairs armrests instead.

" _Jules,"_ Shawn is at once serious, "this won't be like last time. Kernel Sanders over here…" Shawn nods his head once, in Gus's direction, "won't get involved with the high of…"

" _I_ didn't get high from the thrill of Russian Roulette _Shawn_ ….", interjects Gus.

"As I was saying," Juliet exclaims before an argument would without a doubt, ensue, " _neither_ of you are allowed on this case. Period. There is to much at stack for you two to be involved again!"

Shawn and Gus both shut their mouths.

Remembers a time a little over 6 months ago they begin this case.

Innocent rabbits down a very dark hole.

After a moment, Shawn's eye's flash.

"If we're not involved on this case then for god's sake Jules, you can't be allowed on this case either!", Shawn all but yells, furious.

"We," Shawn points to himself and Kernel Sanders, "did get a little over our heads. I agree".

Gus nods as well.

"Last I remember though, Caster and Jackle are all about hitting where it hurts. Where do you think it's going to hurt _most_?!" Shawn exclaims, beyond angry now.

Juliet grabs his hands.

Moves them off the armrest.

Makes him look at her.

"You have to trust me to do my job," Juliet stares at his face, " _nothing_ is going to happen if you let me and Lassiter do _our_ jobs."

She takes a glance at Gus.

"Which means, both you and Gus _have_ to stay out of it. Okay?" She shakes Shawn's arms when he doesn't respond, "Okay?".

"Fine," Gus mutters out, "but just for the record, I am not happy about it."

"Neither am I buddy," agrees Shawn, "but will let you be the badass Jules."

He swallows.

Once.

Twice.

"Try not to get Lassie killed okay? I'm fond of his slobbery kisses".

Juliet squeezes his arms.

Let's go.

Grabs a slice of pineapple, and gets to work.

….

Caster and Jackle were a case Shawn and Gus tried to close 6 months ago.

SBPD got a tip by an anonymous caller that some bad shit was going down near the Santa Barbara night strip " _The Pink Banana"_.

One night, the cops showed up.

Nothing was found.

 _The Pink Banana,_ thinking themselves in the clear,breathed a sigh of relief.

Until however, the SBPD's psychic exclaimed that the police were missing something important.

 _The Pink Banana_ pressed pause on their actions for another moment.

They were, in a sense, in between limbo.

Afraid the police would show-up again they halted most of their sketchy crimes.

Wondering what new evidence the psychic found, the police waited before heading down again.

 _When_ , they all asked the psychic.

The psychic would have to get back to them.

His wife just told him she was pregnant.

…..

Will get back to more chapters in a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own Psych. But, I still own my DVD's. Let's call it a win.

…...

Shawn visits Lassiter's desk.

"Whatever it is you're about to say, it's a no from me", the man says, as he reaches for yet another case file on his desk to skim through.

Lassiter looks energized. Pen at the ready, case files in hand, it's no wonder this man has made it up the SBPD as head officer.

Looks can be everything.

"Ahh, come on Lassie. Good doggies always share what they find. Besides, your working again on our old dear friends case, Caster and Jackle. We were wondering what, if any, new…" Shawn begins, looking over Lassiter's shoulders at the case files for any new insights.

"Juliet!" Lassiter yells closing the file in hand.

Shutting out Shawn.

"What part of private police business do you not understand?".

Juliet fakes a _can't hear you_ sign, points at Shawn - who gives a shoulder shrug in return - and gets back to work.

You can just hear Lassiter thinking, _figures._

"Before I was so _rudely_ interrupted," Shawn begins again, pawing Lassiter's case files on his desk, trying vainly to get one of them to open.

Lassiter slaps his hand away.

"Gus and I would like to know what new evidence is being brought forth on the case of _The_ _Pink Banana_. We also want to know how we" - pointing back and forth between each other - "can get in on it?".

"This isn't some third-grade girl-scout group you can just get in on Spencer", Lassiter explains, noting Shawn's actions. He quickly takes all his files and shoves them back into his desk.

"Need I remind you the last time you and Guster here got caught up with _The_ _Pink Banana._ I do believe you ended up ruining our chances on arresting these criminals for murder and arson".

He holds up one of his pointer fingers like he just got this brilliant idea.

"And oh, wait just a moment, I'm also remembering that the Chief said _no_ ", Lassiter finishes, glaring at Shawn.

"To be fair," Gus interjects, putting his hands in his pockets and trying not to give away the fact that Shawn's hand is sneaking it's way into the top draw of Lassiter's desk, "we didn't know we were apart of the game until the game board was...errr….interrupted by police business."

"Exactly!" Lassiter shouts sitting back in his chair.

Noticing Shawn and his hand for the first time, he growls and slaps his hand away again.

What Lassiter doesn't notice is that now one of his case files is lying behind him on the water cooler.

He continues, "If golden boy, "psychic badass" over here couldn't vibe that he was apart of a much bigger game board then his own, there is _no_ _way_ you two are being allowed back on."

"Hold up," Shawn says, swiveling Lassiter's chair around with his foot, facing the man completely.

He ticks off his fingers, "First, Lassie I'm offended by the hand quotation marks you put around psychic badass. Second,...but Lassieeee…." Shawn whines.

"No", the man bites out. "Now get out of here before I'll do something I _might_ regret _"._

Shawn and Gus look at one another.

 _Sorry_ , Shawn mouths at Gus.

Gus raises an eyebrow.

"Look, I didn't want to say this in front of Gus," Shawn bends closer to Lassie's ear, "but since your going to the godparent to our child, I was hoping I could…"

"Hey!", Gus butts in, the sorry forgotten, "you said _I_ was your child's godparent! I knew you were just throwing around the title so that…"

"Even if the title was given to me," Lassiter interrupts, "which I might add, would be an honor for the child, I will only say this once more Spencer", his eyes turn completely on Shawn, "you both, under no circumstances, will be apart of or help out in _any_ part of this case. Do I make myself clear?" Lassiter says, his voice deadly.

"Crystal, sir!", Shawn replies.

He mock salutes him.

Looks around for Gus.

Roles his eyes at the back of his offended best friend already walking away.

Notices the file folder in Gus's hands.

"Gus!" Shawn whines.

….

Shawn can't help the smile plastered across his face.

"Shawn, you're going to give away the surprise!" Juliet half-argues.

"You're one to talk," Shawn points out, "look at how big your smile is right now!" He points cheekily at Juliet's face.

There is one hell of a smile creeping up on it.

Dusting her fingers off of the flour she just used to make a cake, she half-pushes half-tickles Shawn as she takes the seat beside him on the kitchen stools.

"I will, if you will" Shawn ascents, laughter still evident in his voice.

Pulling out his pinky-finger, Juliet and him pinky-promise on it.

"Now, what was it you two brought Gus and me over again for?" Henry asks as he makes his way into the kitchen, rubbing at the balding spot on his head he usually replaces with a baseball cap.

Gus strolls into the kitchen after him, eyes shining.

He's already made a guess as to why him and Shawn's father are over.

He hopes he's correct on his assumption.

"Well, Henry…" Juliet begins, palming the counter beneath her. Palms suddenly slick with sweat.

"Get ready for a baby!" Shawn shouts, interrupting Jules. He jumps out of the kitchen stoll and explodes like a firecracker across the room.

"A beautiful pineapple baby! Jules just told me, we wanted you two to be the first to know, you know I didn't even know until last week, can you believe it!, I mean I know Jules is going to be a great mother, but I'm going to be a father…" Shawn doesn't pause. He's talking a mile a minute.

It's amazing how anyone of them could understand him at this moment.

But they've all picked up on one key term: baby.

Juliet beams.

Gus fist bumps Shawn.

He was right.

…...

Shawn is stuck between a rock and a hard place.

On the one hand, he understands why him and Gus are _forbidden_ from taking part of the Caster and Jackle case.

On the other, he's pissed.

After visiting Chief Vic's office, Gus and him were given a new case, some "murder at the ice cream store" thing to keep them busy.

Busy for all of five-seconds.

Without even looking over the case files, Shawn knows it's the step-dad's fault.

Never enter a business with a step-child you hated since the beginning.

He would've told Chief Vic right then and there too, except Gus stopped him, pulling him towards the door, and saying loudly, "Thanks for the case Chief. We greatly appreciate all the help we can give to the SBPD. Me and Shawn will just start on this case once we get back to the office. Have a great afternoon".

Shutting the door on their way out with the Chief's eyes still warily watching them, Gus mutters a quick "watch yourself Shawn", hands him Lassiter's case file and heads out.

Now, back at the Psych headquarters, Shawn knows in his gut he can't just stand by and watch this case happen without him.

"Gus, it's time to go to Party City", he exclaims, grabbing his coat off the back of his chair and pulling Gus along.

"Shawn, I really don't think Party City has anything to do with the Sanders making ice cream at the…." Gus explains.

"Gus. It's the step-dad...wait" Shawn pauses, waves his hands mystically over the front of his face, and then for good measure, around Gus's head.

"Yep, my psychic vibes are telling me it's the step-dad", Shawn says, "I'll let you know about how I know later. Right now, we need some costumes".

…..

 _The Pink Banana_ is a club down on the south-bend of the Santa Barbara boardwalk.

It's big, it's pink, and it's infamous for a gigantic banana that glows up everytime a guest enters the business.

It's a club on steroids. Slot machines. Dealer card games. Dancing. Jacuzzis. And enough drugs being passed around to land it as a well known hot-spot for drug trafficking in the Santa Barbara jurisdiction.

Tourists love _The Pink Banana._

What the tourist's don't know is that it's a farce for a much more shady business that Caster and Jackle pull on the side, including murder and arson.

Once, over a losing hand of blackjack, Caster hired a hitman to kill not only the winning man involved, but his family which included a wife, two kids and a girlfriend no one knew about except, apparently, Caster. Before a game of craps had even ended, Jackle managed to burn down not only his table mates garages, but in addition to one guys case, his entire vacation home too.

These days, nobody plays with Caster and Jackle expecting to win. And if they manage to do win, a lot more is at stack then both these owners pride.

 _The Pink Banana_ hasn't closed doors only because nobody has yet to pin down either Caster or Jackle for any of these schemes.

At one time, the Santa Barbara police got close.

But when bringing forth evidence that would put Caster and Jackle away for good, ties between these two business owners and one SBPD psychic were made known.

Unable to put these ties out publicly, the SBPD covered the evidence, and have now been waiting for another shot to take Caster and Jackle down.

This time, it's Lassiters and Juliets turn.

…

"Remind me why you bought your Halloween costume early again this year?" Juliet questions as she adds another dollop of soap to the washing machine, starting it.

"Well," Shawn shrugs, watching her, "I figured if we're going to go as the cast from the Young Frankenstein movie, we better buy our costumes early."

He rubs his hands together excitedly, and then takes Juliet's hands in his own.

"See," he leads Juliet out of the laundry room and into the living room, "I bought a Dr. Frankenstein costume for me, an Elizabeth costume for you, a monster costume for the baby, and an Igor costume for Gus…you know, cause he's my sidekick and all." Shawn pauses, gauging the costumes, "we are going to look _so_ awesome in all of these!"

Juliet sighs, taking a seat on the couch and rubbing her back.

"So, this has nothing to do with the fact that to enter _The Pink Banana_ you have to be wearing a costume?", she raises an eyebrow.

Shawn grabs at his heart before tumbling down onto the couch, "Jules! You wound me. I didn't even think of the coincidence between the costumes and the nightclub." He gazes up at her with innocent eyes.

She raises her eyebrow again.

He groans.

"Ughhh….fine. So Gus and I were thinking it would be a good idea if we went _just_ to stake out the area you and Lassie will be heading to…..you know, for safety reasons and such..."

"Shawn!" Juliet pillow-slaps him, more angry then she thought she would be. "You _can't_ be apart of this case."

He stares at her, at once looking lost and scared.

She brings her hand up to his cheek and holds it there.

"Look, I know you're going to worry…"

Shawn blows out a breath.

"And Gus", adds Shawn.

" _And_ Gus is going to worry," she amends, "but I really can't have you apart of this case. I pinky promise though that I will do everything in my power to keep it as safe as possible," she finishes.

She holds up her pinky-finger.

"I have your word?" Shawn asks, eyeing her before bringing up his own pinky.

"Scouts honor", promises Juliet, a phrase she coined from her older brother when he was a boy scout.

The promise is sealed.

Shawn lays back down on the couch, Juliet beside him.

"You know, funny thing today, Lassie was talking about the girl scouts and how just about anyone could get in…"Shawn begins.

Juliet buries her head into his chest and begins to laugh.

….

Shawn thinks about his wedding that night.

In his wedding vows, both Shawn and Juliet promised to never lie to one another.

Only when they were under direct orders from the SBPD could either of them hold information to themselves. However, once the case was closed, any lingering questions could be asked and shed to light.

Now remembering this, Shawn feels a stab of regret at how he acted today. The Young Frankenstein costumes were not the only costumes Shawn bought at the store today.

Shawn tosses and turns in bed.

He feels guilty.

Not guilty enough, however, to spill his conscious just yet.

…..

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Psych is not mine. I think maybe I might own Shawn's left elbow though….I doubled checked. Yeah, I do.

….

After an argument that lasted all of 3 minutes, Gus and Shawn head to _The Pink Banana_ the following day.

"I don't like this", mutters Gus scratching at the collar of his new _Scooby-Doo_ costume.

"Would you stop that!" Shawn demands, moving Gus's hand away from his collar for the uptenth time, and readjusting it himself. "If your going to be _Scooby-Doo_ you can't be messing with an article of clothing that defines your ownership. It's just not right! Besides, I already checked you for fleas," Shawn insists.

"Why the heck did I have to be _Scooby-Doo_!" Gus demands, "you're not even dressed up as Shaggy!" Gus glares at Shawn's Fred costume from _Scooby-Doo_.

"Gus," Shawn replies, running his fingers down his fly outfit,"you and me both know I couldn't live with myself if I was your owner. Besides, might I mention again that the only costume suitable for your…"  
"Don't you say it Shawn!" Gus shoots back.

"What!" Shawn defends back, holding up his hands in mock surrender, "I was just going to say it was only suitable for stud muffins like yourself".

"You got that right", Gus agrees, rubbing his finger against his nose in an attempt to look cooler.

 _The Pink Banana_ glows upon their entrance.

"Shawn, this is just like _Groundhog Day_ ", Gus mutters, unconsciously moving his hand up towards his collar for another scratch.

Shawn pushes it down.

"What part? The part in which I have the personality of a cool Bill Murray, or the part where we are, in a sense, repeating exactly what we did last time?" Shawn questions.

"The second one Shawn. You could never catch yourself a young Andie McDowell" Gus replies.

"I think I might have already did", Shawn chimes in.

…...

 _Around 6 months ago…_

…...

"Gus, I've just come up with the most amazing idea to get cash fast" Shawn announces one day, running into the Psych office.

"I already have a successful pharmaceutical job Shawn" Gus replies, deleting a minor detail in his email on screen and sending it off to the HR department.

That'll show them to mess with Burton Guster.

"That's not at all of what I'm talking about Gus," Shawn explains, sitting himself in front of Gus and turning his computer screen around, "Anyone can sell pills to doctors. What I'm talking about here is the chance to earn cash...fast" Shawn says, imitating a race car sound and squealing tires - yes, this is Shawn Spencer, pulling over for a pitstop - "Think about it Gus! We could have the chance to earn cash faster than you could say "Mary Poppins, popping Jane's, all the way through Carrey Lane!"" Shawn finishes.

Gus stares blankly at Shawn.

It doesn't even deserve a response.

"Look Gus," Shawn explains extending his hands wide, trying to show Gus just the breadth of what his idea claims, "I was told from Chief…"

"Ahmmm…" disclaims Gus, sitting back in his chair.

"Find, overheard from Chief talking to Lassie that they're looking in on a nightclub down on the Santa Barbara boardwalk called, and get this…"spreading his arms even wider in a broadway impersonation Shawn finishes, " _The Pink Banana_ ".

"What kind of club is named _The Pink Banana?_ " Gus asks.

"A club that is going to make us rich Gus!" Shawn replies.

"Hold up," Gus pauses, "why would we want to visit a nightclub that the Chief and Lassie are talking about? What did the club do?"

"Ahhh, just some light murder and things…"Shawn responds, twisting off Gus's desk, he walks his way over to his own, sitting down and twirling in his chair.

" _Shawn!_ " Gus replies.

Still twirling in his chair Shawn vaguely dissuades Gus's worries, "It's fine Gus. Besides, once the Chief _does_ assign us to this case, it'll be better to be in the know about _The Pink Banana,_ then not".

"I don't think so Shawn", Gus answers back, shaking his head in a quick no, he moves his computer screen back around to get onto more pharmaceutical work.

Shawn snaps his fingers together, "I haven't even told you the best part!" Shawn exclaims, jumping out of his chair and holding the statement out in the air a little longer for effect…...

"We get to wear costumes!"

….

That night, _The Pink Banana_ glows upon the entrance of Shawn and Gus.

"Sweeeeettt!" Shawn says, touching the sign entrance briefly, while taking a quick peek at the inside of the nightclub.

Dressed in a stellar impersonation of Kernal Sanders, Gus eyes the slot machines, card tables and jacuzzis warily, while his five dollar _KFC_ meal Shawn, including the fried chicken, biscuit and gravy and side soda, can't help the smile of wonder that passes over his face.

Rubbing his hands together, Shawn leads Gus over to the first of many card tables and gets to work.

….

After an hour and a half, Shawn has racked up enough cash to satisfy even the most hungry of gamblers.

Knowing his character, it's questionable why he's never tried gambling before.

With his "psychic" abilities, Shawn could be unstoppable.

Finishing up on his second soda, Shawn is introduced to a man named Ken.

After much argument that he was not in fact _Barbie's_ Ken (although, to be fair, the guy was dressed up to look like him), Shawn is asked if he _"_ Would like to play in the upper rooms _?"_

Squealing an excitement, and fist bumping Gus, Shawn agrees.

Gus joins him only after Shawn disclaims him as his " _very special, Kernal Sanders, deep-fried, fried chicken, lucky charm"_.

Ken doesn't seem to care.

Leading them up the stairs, Shawn and Gus enter the playing field of Caster and Jackle.

…

 _The Pink Banana_ transforms from a gambling house, into a games house from one floor to the next.

Dealer tables are replaced with old kitchen tables and mismatched chairs.

Slot machines are replaced with vending machines in the corner.

It doesn't look impressive.

Monopoly replaces Craps.

Game of Life replaces Black Jack.

Candy Land replaces Poker.

Various other games can be seen scattered across the room.

It's very similar to a child's playroom.

Gus and Shawn freeze in the doorway as Ken walks ahead.

"You have got to be _kidding_ me," Shawn asks in disbelief, as he watches one women dressed as Bubbles from Powerpuff Girls, throw down six dice in hopes of getting Yahtzee, "I don't think Ken lead us to the right place. _This…"_ gesturing vaguely, "is the upper room?".

"I can't believe you have to be asked to play here", Gus replies, "it's like a kid's room".

Both stare at the room in confusion.

"I don't know how you're going to get rich playing these games Shawn", Gus adds.

…

One hour later and Gus is knee-deep in a game of _Sorry!_.

Pulling a card, Gus shouts "One!", and moves his last pawn out of it's home.

Pulling the next card, Gus receives an eleven.

Moving an additional pawn up the board Gus lands on a spot a player is already on.

"Sorry!" Gus shouts, smashing his pawn over the players, taking the spot.

Gus grins.

Captain Jack Sparrow, the spots previous owner, looks up in defeat.

On the other side of the room, Shawn is being swindled into playing a game of _Russian Roulette._

There will be no "killing" in this game however.

Unlike the original _Russian Roulette_ where players play with one bullet and a gun, these players will play with one paintball and a paintball gun.

 _Awesome!_ thinks Shawn.

There are six other players playing Paintball Russian Roulette with Shawn.

Noticing what barrel the paintball is placed in by the dealer, Shawn eyes the other players positions briefly.

He quickly sidesteps Nancy Drew standing next to him.

As the paintball gun is passed around the circle, each player takes a turn holding it to their temple and pulling the trigger.

After four players, the paintball has yet to be released.

Shawn can't help the nervous excitement that settles in the pit of his stomach.

It's Nancy Drew's turn.

Holding the paintball gun up to her temple, Nancy Drew takes a shot.

Lime green splatters across her forehead.

Nancy Drew looks over at Shawn, dazed.

….

Shawn and Gus leave _The Pink Banana_ at a quarter past one.

Gus can't believe how much fun he had tonight.

He quickly places a hand over his coat pocket, making sure the money he won in winning _Sorry!_ is still there.

Shawn, whistling beside him, pushes him on the shoulder moving him over onto the curb.

"Worried for nothing Gus," he snorts, shooting Gus a grin.

"Well, who knew we would be playing _children's_ games Shawn?" Gus replies.

Getting into his car, both men stare once more at the faraway sign of _The Pink Banana._

Shawn pulls his hand to his temple, "I'm sensing the surprise Lassie is going to feel once he takes a look at the upper room of this place….wait….no, I'm sensing horror?" with a shake of his head Shawn continues, "anger…..ahhhhh...nostalgia!".

Gus snorts out a laugh next to him.

….

Arriving home for the night, Shawn removes the money he made from _The Pink Banana_ over to a white envelope placed in between the kitchen cupboards.

 _Baby Fund_ is scrawled on the upper left corner.

Carefully sandwiching it back into place, Shawn heads to bed.

….

At the SBPD the next day, Juliet and Lassiter receive two new case files on their desks.

Two names.

Penelope Logan.

Jack Roberts.

Both murdered.

Ms. Logan was shot in the temple around the hours of 2 and 3 a.m. that morning.

Mr. Roberts was pushed by an unknown assailant in front of a moving train at the hours above.

Ms. Logan was last seen disembarking from _The Pink Banana_ in a red Honda Civic.

She was wearing a Nancy Drew costume with lime green paint on her clothing.

Mr. Roberts was last seen leaving the _The Piano Bar_ , heavily drunk, wearing a Captain Jack Sparrow costume.

Both have ties that lead to the bar, _The Pink Banana._

Observations of the bar will need to be taken in order to obtain more information.

….

Reviews would be lovely.


	4. Chapter 4

And so it continues.

…

At _The Pink Banana_ , Shawn and Gus play a few hands of Blackjack.

Thankfully Gus has stopped trying to attack his collar long enough for Shawn to survey the room.

He's been keeping tabs on everyone.

While Shawn plays Blackjack, he loses most games on purpose.

It's to early right now to have another Ken arrive at the table.

On the other side of Shawn, _Scooby-Doo_ loses as well.

"Rigged Shawn, these cards are rigged!" Gus declares, slamming his palm against the table as the dealer takes another hand of his away.

"Relax Scoobs," Shawn replies, "right now is just a waiting game, you don't have to get your lucky rabbit's ear out of the car just yet."

"Rabbit's foot Shawn", Gus argues back, "and I would like to at least win enough money today to come out of this place even. Remind me again while you were unable to fork up cash?".

"Jules took all the cash out of my wallet this morning," Shawn says, checking the room again. "But who's my best-buddy?" He asks Gus.

Gus rolls his eyes, turning back to the card game.

"...not even Shaggy…." Gus grunts.

The banana sign standing next to the entrance suddenly glows a bright yellow.

"Bingo," Shawn mutters, eyeing the door and taking a sip from his drink absentmindedly.

Inspector Clouseau walks into the room.

Taking a quick scan of the room he leads his partner - dressed as a common thief with the _Pink Panther_ jewel in their hand - towards one of the many hostess wandering around the room.

Shawn raises an eyebrow, amused.

Leaning in close, Inspector Clouseau mutters something indistinguishable to the hostess, quickly flashing something in his suit jacket.

 _Even undercover..._ Shawn thinks to himself.

No sooner does the hostess snap her finger into the air, then Ken - yes, _Barbie's_ Ken - arrives.

Leading both Clouseau and his thief into the next room, Ken looks back once, and then disappears in.

Shawn knows exactly where they're going.

"Time to get that rabbit's foot Scooby," Shawn says to Gus.

…..

Shawn gets aggravated the more hands he plays of Blackjack.

He's won an innumerable games at this point.

Ken should be over here by now, asking Shawn if he would like to play in the upper rooms.

But Ken hasn't shown up.

And right now, Shawn is pissed that something other than _Barbie_ is taking up his time.

Spotting a wig of blonde hair out the the corner of his eye, Shawn folds his hand and jumps out of his seat.

"I guess we're going to have to find the first clue ourselves," Shawn tells Gus, pulling his friend's seat out, waiting for him to jump out and join him.

"I'm not moving until I'm done with this hand _Shawn_ ," Gus says, gripping the table with his hands and pulling himself back in.

Groaning loudly, Shawn turns and checks Gus's hand.

He makes a clear _no go_ hand gesture.

Grumbling, Gus folds his hand as well and stands up next to Shawn.

"Okay then, what's the plan then Shawn?" asks Gus, dusting off his brown fur, he readjusts the collar on his neck.

Leading Gus over to where he spotted the blonde wig first, Shawn starts talking.

"Well, I was thinking I could do a little of this" - he raises his right hand to the side of his temple - "and a little of this" - he raises his left hand to the side of his temple - "to get us into the upper rooms" Shawn explains, "I don't want our first clue to be in there without us."

"And what exactly is our first _clue_ Shawn?" questions Gus, sidestepping _Pikachu_ as he follows Shawn around the room.

"Ahhh...I believe you mean _Fred,_ " Shawn needles a pointer finger at Gus, "and don't worry, I'm sure you'll sniff it out when we get there Scooby."

Shawn pats Gus once on the shoulder.

He spots the wig of blonde hair over by the jacuzzis now.

"Barbie! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" exclaims Shawn, raising his voice to a much higher range than he is required too and waving his hands up and done crazily.

The women dressed as Barbie, turns around from speaking to her friend in the jacuzzi to eye Shawn wearily.

At six feet tall, with at least 4 inch high-heels, she is one hell of an imposing figure.

"Do I know you?" Barbiefinally asks, jutting a hand to her hip, she leans her back casually against the jacuzzi wall.

"Well, not _me_ per say," begins Shawn, "but you definitely know my friend _Scooby-Doo_ over here" - he pushes Gus out in front of him - "you two use to play together all the time. I believe at one point Scooby here made sure you had everything you needed for your dream vacation…" Shawn begins to explain, but is immediately cut-off by Gus.

"I think what Fred was trying to say…." Gus begins, looking Barbieup and down once, the man tries to make his face look as suggestive as possible.

It doesn't work.

"Is that we both know that I was just cleaning up my sister's toys" Gus explains.

"Sisters toys?!" Shawn interjects, "Meaning that _Barbie_ airplane your mom was forced to buy you after you decided to first skyrocket her off in one of my..very manly..." Shawn interjects, looking over at Barbie again, "bottle rockets was for your sister?".

Gus glares at Shawn.

"Once she had a taste of the sky how could I…" Gus cuts himself off, realizing his mistake.

He looks uncomfortably around the room.

Barbie smirks.

"As my buddy Scooby was saying," Shawn begins again, fist-bumping Gus on the shoulder, "while you might not know us, we know you. And are in fact, very good friends with your boyfriend Ken…" Shawn eyes the room once, "Speaking of Ken, where did those little plastic legs go off too? I was beginning to miss his flawless 6-pack from the table I was sitting at?"

Barbie purses her lips, shifting her feet from one foot to the other.

Shawn's been watching Ken and Barbie for most of the day.

While he's sure they wouldn't admit it, it is only these two who lead impressive customers to the upper rooms.

"Ken can do whatever Ken wants to do," she begins,"Unlike some of us…" she looks suggestively over at Gus, "we don't need a collar on or in owner who needs to know our whereabouts every second" She finishes, pointedly looking over at Shawn.

Indignant, Gus shouts a quick "hold up now!", but is quickly shushed by Shawn.

"Sure, my buddy Scooby here does have a collar, and while I am in fact _not_ his owner.." he gestures up and down at his _Fred_ costume, "he only needs to wear one on him so I know he's safe!" Shawn justifies.

Shawn thinks for a moment.

"Can you same the same for Ken, Barbie?" Shawn asks.

Barbie says nothing.

Shawn holds his right hand up to his temple, "Cause I'm feeling like Ken here has gotten into a little more than he can chew off" Shawn reads, "In fact, I'm getting that Ken is not at all happy to be in the situation he is in...tell me Barbie, was it you or Ken who decided first to begin distributing drugs to the guests at _The Pink Banana_?" Shawn inquires.

It's a shot in the dark, but with _The Pink Banana_ history, Shawn is sure he has the right assumption.

Barbie gives a quick, short intake of breath.

Bingo.

"You can't prove anything" she asserts, tossing his hair to one side she tries to step around Gus.

"Nothing substantial yet" Shawn affirms, blocking her in between the jacuzzi wall and the club wall, "but once I tip off the Santa Barbara police department that two dolls tried to sell me...some things…" Shawn gestures randomly in the air, trying to come up with a drug that is hot on the market now.

He can't think of anything.

He continues anyway, "they'll get a warrant and check out this place themselves".

Barbie sneers, pulling her arms back she tries to push Shawn away from her.

Shawn stumbles once, but quickly regains his footing.

He brings his arms up in a football defense style, quickly trying to suppress a now, very angry, Barbie.

"Scooby! Come help me!" Shawn exclaims, noticing Gus out of the corner of his eye looking around the room, doing nothing.

Figures.

Crouching in front of Barbie _,_ Shawn takes the right side while Gus takes the left.

"Shawn!...Wait, Fred! What are we doing?!" Gus puffs out, struggling against Barbie'sweight.

She swipes her nails at Gus's face.

Yelping, Gus hastily moves his face away.

"She's going to hurt the money-maker Fred!" Gus exclaims.

Ignoring him, Shawn fires back a quick "Ready?".

Noticing what Shawn's getting at for the first time, Gus prepares his own stance.

Both men give Barbiea giant push.

"Now!" Shawn shouts.

As _Barbie_ tumbles into the jacuzzi, Shawn and Gus make a dash for the doors that lead to the upper rooms.

"She's a lot heavier then I remember her to be" Gus gasps out, trying to keep up with Shawn as the head in.

"Let's just hope we didn't purchase the _Detective Barbie_ ", shoots back Shawn.

….

Opening the doors to the upper rooms, Shawn and Gus immediately pause.

Holding their hands in the air, they push themselves against the wall and close the door behind them.

 _Holy HelI,_ Shawn thinks as he surveys the room around him.

Tables have been thrown in disarray across the room.

Game Boards and pieces have been laid haphazardly around the floor.

A tornado has went and up-chucked the place to pieces.

But that's not the part that makes both men pause.

In the far corner of the room stands Inspector Clouseau, gun out, sternly pointing it in Ken's direction.

"Don't move!" Clouseau yells at Ken, kicking the game board next to him, he tries to make a move closer.

With his hands by his sides, Ken gives a quick _take-it easy_ gesture, taking two small steps back.

Closer to the door.

"I said don't move!" the man yells again.

The Pink Panther thief, Inspector Clouseau's partner, takes no heed of the discussion taking place.

Quickly assessing and patting down the guests in the room, Shawn knows what - no, _who_ \- the thief is looking for.

While he commends them for making it to the upper rooms without even trying, he's afraid they're not going to find them here today.

"SBPD put your hands where I can see them!" Inspector Clouseau finally bites out, again, watching as Ken makes another attempt to step backwards.

Slowly he starts moving his hands to the back of his waistband.

Shawn spots the vague outline of a gun hidden there.

The Pink Panther thief continues to pat down victims near him, moving from a very outraged _Nancy Drew_ to a more quiet _Iron Man_.

Shawn tries to stifle a snort as _Iron Man_ tries to disassemble his suit using air pressure.

 _It's not ComiCon you idiot_ , Shawn thinks.

However, when he notices the person sitting next to _Iron Man_ Shawn freezes.

He's stomach drops to the floor.

Face a few shades paler Shawn pulls on the sleeve of Gus's elbow.

Leaning in close, Shawn urgently whispers in Gus's ear, "Gus, Smurfette! Look at _Smurfette_!"

Gus glances over and groans quitely.

The upper room doors suddenly slam open.

A very wet, pissed off Barbie makes her way in.

Moving her gun from her left hand to her right she points it at Clouseau.

She is _Detective Barbie_ afterall.

Two things happen at once simultaneously.

Angered that yet another member of the Caster and Jackle team has made it into the room, Clouseau goes to dive tackle Ken.

Barbie, ignoring Clouseau and Ken, spots the Pink Panther thief on the other side of the room.

Stumbling over both men's grappling, she takes a shot.

It goes wild.

Aiming for the Pink Panther thief, it misses by a few feet, hitting the hostages around him.

Bypassing the thief, the shot hits directly into Smurfette.

…..

"JULES!" Shawn shouts, dodging discarded game boards around him.

 _This cannot be happening_ , he thinks to himself, _not now_.

Gus huffs alongside Shawn.

Trying to make his way across the room, Shawn trips on a _Candyland_ piece.

"JULES!" Shawn shouts again, chucking the _Candyland_ piece with his hand, he rushes to where she sits on the floor.

The Pink Panther thief is already over her, placing both palms against her arm, stenching the blood flow.

Jules - Smurfette - opens her eyes as Shawn kneels down next to her.

Her eyebrows turn down.

"You're not suppose to be here!" Jules huffs out angrily, wincing as McNab - the Pink Panther thief - readjusts his hold on her arm.

"Yeah, well, a little late for that, isn't Jules?" Shawn asks, worry evident in his voice.

He bends down next to McNab to eye the wound.

Breathes a sigh of relief.

It's not bad.

A little deeper than a graze, but nothing time won't heal.

 _To close_ , Shawn thinks.

He looks back up at Jules.

Her eyes are on Inspector Clouseau.

She turns her head back to McNab.

"Help him.." She gasps out.

Locking eyes for a moment, he nods once, taking his hands off her arm.

Grimacing Juliet changes position, trying to find a comfortable spot.

Shawn puts his hands over where McNab's left.

"I thought…we told you….. _both_ of you" Juliet amends, "that you were not apart of this case", she gasps out.

Even in pain, Juliet can't help but be angry at Shawn.

Gus averts his eyes.

Pulling out his cellphone he calls Chief.

Ignoring Gus, Shawn turns back to Juliet.

"Yeah, well maybe it would've been easier to turn our backs on this case if _you_ weren't working it. Come on Jules! _You_ can't be apart of it!" Shawn pleads.

A small groan escapes Juliet's clenched teeth.

She ignores Shawn's outburst.

She eyes Lassiter again from across the room.

Lassiter - Clouseau - can be seen responding to a comment McNab made.

Glancing over too, Shawn notices McNab cuff Ken, while Lassiter starts leading hostages out the room.

Barbie's gone.

Chief, though, has arrived with backup.

He focuses back on Juliet.

"If you blow my cover Shawn, so help me god…", she starts, leaving the statement hanging in the air.

She backpedals her good arm closer to the wall, trying to stand up.

Shawn blocks her path easily, shushing her.

Ripping the bottom of his _Fred_ shirt, Shawn uses it to clench the blood flow coming out of Juliet's arm.

The bullet can be seen indented in the wall behind her.

With his hands empty, Shawn lays them on top of Juliet's belly.

"I just…." Shawn is at a loss for words.

"I just _can't_ Jules. _You_ just can't".

His eyes plead.

Juliet looks away.

…

Shawn takes Juliet and Gus back home after the paramedics patch her up.

After being yelled at by both Chief and Lassster - _just be lucky we got Ken, Shawn. Or you would be facing a whole other firing squad right now_... -, both men are in no mood to do anything else for the day.

Much to Shawn's chargin, Chief won't take Juliet off the case.

At home, Shawn watches as Juliet walks around to the couch, wincing as she adjusts her arm on a pillow.

She's to angry at him right now to ask for help.

Inwardly cursing himself, Shawn walks his way over to the kitchen.

He randomly grabs food products out of the fridge to start making dinner.

He's not hungry.

But he knows at least two people who will be.

…

And the cookie keeps rolling.


	5. Chapter 5

If I own Shawn's left elbow, I also own Gus's right one.

Fair is fair.

…..

"You called my Dad?" Shawn asks Juliet the next morning.

Spying his father getting out of his truck in the front window Shawn groans.

"I knew these pancakes were to cover up for something" Shawn mutters, stabbing his fork into another flapjack Jules made.

After a restless night sleep, Shawn was surprised when he woke up to a smiling Jules making pancakes at the crack of dawn.

He's not complaining though.

He loves shake-bottle pancakes.

Juliet hums in response.

" _Seriously_ Jules? You called my Dad to what? Babysit?"

Juliet raises an eyebrow in Shawn's direction as she goes and grabs the door.

"Jules" Shawn states.

"Morning Henry".

"Morning Juliet".

Opening the screen door and letting him in she gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

Henry grins.

"Pancakes are on the table, help yourself."

Juliet goes and grabs the orange juice she left on the counter.

She also tries to juggle grabbing a pen with the same hand.

By the time it takes Shawn to bend up in his seat to help her, Juliet has already made her way back to the table.

In seconds, she resumes work on the crossword puzzle of the morning.

She acts as if the morning hadn't just changed.

 _As if_ , Shawn thinks.

"Morning Shawn," Henry greets, grabbing a seat and moving a bundle of pancakes over to an empty plate.

Shawn frowns.

"Yeah, it was even a _good_ morning until you showed up," Shawn assents.

He digs into his pancakes a little to harshly, mushing soft dough with a little too much syrup.

 _Damn_.

"Shawn," Juliet says, "please."

 _Play nice_ is left unsaid.

"Fine," Shawn forces out.

He rams his fork into his pancakes again.

"Good morning father," he begins, "Do what do we owe the pleasure of this fine morning to your welcoming face?".

Henry snorts out a laugh, shaking his head.

His son never misses a beat.

Shawn, missing his third attempt at grabbing pancake mush, pushes his plate away from him across the table.

He's not hungry anymore.

"Well Shawn, I was thinking you and I could go on a fishing trip today. Take Gus along and see if we can catch a halibut for tonight's dinner," Henry states.

It seems casual enough.

It's not.

Taking a fork and knife in hand, he cuts smoothly into his own stack.

"Cut the crap Dad, why are you here" Shawn states, drumming his fingers on the table.

"I called him," Juliet butts in, eyes focusing on Shawn.

She drops all pretense of figuring out the crossword.

"Like it or not Shawn, I can't have you going back to _The Pink Banana_ today. My cover - luckily - wasn't blown yesterday because of the dramatics that went along with Ken being arrested. No witness can clearly state _what_ exactly happened after Barbie fired the shot..." Juliet thinks for a moment, "and _you_ were also very lucky yesterday that Ken or Barbie didn't recognize you. No more chances Shawn".

Rolling the newspaper in half, she twists it nervously between her hands.

She hates being angry at Shawn.

Henry stares at Juliet a moment, pancake forkful paused half-way between his lips.

He points his fork at Shawn.

"I don't think it's fair to Jules or the SBPD Shawn that you go traipsing around with Gus during an investigation you were strictly prohibited to be apart of."

"Come on guys," Shawn plays-off, weakly grinning, he tries to laugh, "we do it all the time."

Juliet taps the newspaper once on the table.

"How many times am I going to have to say I'm serious Shawn" Juliet states.

She raises her eyebrows, eyes questioning.

Shawn doesn't answer.

He won't be getting good cop from either of them today.

He blows out a quick breath.

"Fiiiinnnnneeee…" He finally sighs out, looking up towards the ceiling.

Juliet glances at Shawn, pleased.

Unraveling the newspaper, she begins to get ready for work.

Bopping Shawn once on the head with the paper, she places it next to him.

At least one of the items on her today's to-do list is checked off.

She gives Shawn a quick hug.

"Be careful and have a great day. I'll be back late."

Glancing once at the clock, Juliet takes the prepared lunch in the fridge, wincing as her arm gives a twinge in protest.

"You can't take the pills can you?" Shawn asks, grabbing his mushy pancakes from the middle of the table.

His knuckles are white were they hold onto the plate.

"Don't need them," Juliet replies.

Forgetting where she left her keys, she begins digging around the cabinet.

"Right.", Shawn agrees, "I don't need mushy pancakes either, but hey, at least they make me feel better," he mutters to the pancakes, not looking at Juliet.

Still rummaging through the cabinet, Juliet pretends not to hear him.

"Bottom drawer, left bowl." Shawn finally says.

Embarrassed, Juliet grabs the keys.

Not wanting to leave, but knowing she has to, Juliet takes a glance around the room once more.

"I'll keep him safe Jules".

"Thanks Henry."

Shawn swallows a forkful of mushy pancakes.

They taste like nothing.

….

Gus arrives at Shawn's house forty-five minutes after Juliet's left.

In that time, Shawn has gotten into into a shouting match with his father over washing the dishes, emptied the entire contents of the silverware drawer onto the floor, and has thrown all but one pen on the dart board in the other room.

Henry now sits in the living room, watching in episode of _Jeopardy_.

Trying to ignore Alex Trebek's voice, Shawn is sorting through the forks and the spoons.

Who knew they had this much silverware?

"Wow," Gus says, dropping his keys on the counter, he bends down to help his best friend.

"Hey Gus," Shawn replies, not looking up.

Gus watches as Shawn tries to make a pyramid out of three forks.

"I didn't know _Lego's_ decided to start selling silverware to build with?" Gus inquires.

Sitting teepee style on the floor too, Gus tries to add an additional fork to the pyramid.

It topples over.

"Yeah, well, as the maker of _Lego's_ first prototype for forks and spoons building, I'm going to have to tell the CEO's that it's not going to work out. For now. They need to work on making forks and spoons more...clip-together ready before they roll it out into the market."

"Your Dad's watching you today?" Gus questions, hearing the TV play in the background.

"Babysitting," Shawn replies.

Scooping fork pyramid up, he places them into the drawer next to the sink.

Now the spoons.

"Well, I brought over those pills you wanted…"

Forgetting the spoons, Shawn scrambles up off the floor, greedily sticking his hands out.

"Why didn't you begin with that?," asks Shawn, completely over cleaning up the silverware.

It's not like they're getting any dirtier sitting on the floor.

Confused, Gus covers the bottle with both hands.

"Why did you want these again Shawn? They're just muscle relaxers", Gus states, eyeing the label.

"Yeah I know that," Shawn acknowledges, reaching for the pill bottle he quickly grabs them from between Gus's hands.

Reading the label, Shawn looks at Gus with a satisfied smirk.

Rummaging around one of the kitchen cabinets, Shawn finds an empty mug.

Filling it up to the brim with coffee, Shawn twists and deposits two of the muscle relaxers into it.

Taking a spoon off the floor, puffing on it once with his breath and cleaning it on his shirt, Shawn stirs the coffee mixture.

"Shawn I don't think…." Gus tries to reach for the coffee mug.

Holding the mug, Shawn karate chops Gus's arm away with his other hand.

"Gus don't make me make one for you too," Shawn threatens.

Gus opens his mouth ready with a reply when Shawn interrupts him.

"Hey Dad," Shawn voices into the living room.

Gus shakes his head.

Sitting at the table, he decides he won't be apart of this.

Alex Trebek's voice can be heard turning up a little louder.

"Hey, Dad. Dad!"

Shawn makes his way into the living room.

Positioning himself in front of the television screen, he blocks _Jeopardy_ from his Dad's view.

"What?! Shawn. What? What do you want?" Henry states, twisting in his chair to get a better view of the screen.

 _What is Cleopatra._

"Look, okay. Look, I'm sorry about the dishwasher this morning", Shawn starts.

He hangs his head, puts on an act.

Shawn can play at being an excellent actor.

"You were right, glasses and mugs should go on the top rack, not the bottom", he says.

Henry gruffs in response.

"Look alright, I said I was sorry! Now to be the bigger man, I made you a cup of coffee. Here," Shawn sticks the mug in front of Henry's face, waiting.

Henry grabs the mug, takes a tentative sip.

Satisfied he places it next to him on the table.

 _What is Morocco._

"Thanks Shawn. Now could you move over? This one kid from Texas has been on here twice now."

"Sure Dad" Shawn replies.

Eyeing Gus sitting at the kitchen table, he shoots him a quick thumbs up.

"You know, you're making me an accomplice on this" Gus states, as Shawn makes his way back into the kitchen.

"It's not a crime if he's your father Gus" Shawn tries to explain.

Ignoring Gus's - I really don't think that has _anything_ to do with the law, Shawn - he reaches around him and opens up the china cabinet.

Grabbing the manila folder taken from Lassiter's desk earlier in the week, he wipes off the dust.

Luckily for Shawn, Juliet and him don't own any nice silverware.

….

"So we're just going to happen to sneak into the police station, grab in open interrogation room that Ken just happens to be in and talk to him?" Gus asks.

"Exactly", Shawn replies, "and would you quit frowning at me? This plan will work Benjamin Button".

"Did you even see that movie Shawn? Cause that reference does not apply".

Gus eyes the back of the police station cautiously.

"Cut me some slack man. I'm busy making this scheme look easy for you", Shawn replies, trying to jiggle the window of the basement of the police station open.

It doesn't.

"How come you think there is going to be an open window at a police station Shawn? It's a police station for a reason".

"Have a little faith Benjamin Button."

"Again with the reference Shawn".

Gus kicks at a rock near the back wall of the building.

Butting his toe a little deeper into the ground, he starts to dig up dirt with his shoe.

 _What a pointless waste of time_ , he thinks.

"Ahhhaaaa!" Shawn exclaims.

A few yards down from Gus, Shawn can be seen peeking precariously into one of the stations windows.

Gus runs over, dirt mountain forgotten.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Gus asks rhetorically, staring at the open window Shawn found; of course leading into the basement of the SBPD.

"See, this guy knows how to get stuff done", Shawn says, pointing his thumb to himself, "while this guy" - pointing back at Gus - "only knows how to age backwards".

Gus rolles his eyes.

"Help me in?" Shawn asks.

….

"Well, you were correct Gus, you are not twenty-five years old anymore", Shawn agrees, patting the man on the shoulder, Shawn clips his watch back around his wrist.

"You only beat me by fifteen seconds Shawn! Fifteen!", Gus contends.

The doorknob to the interrogation room suddenly turns once.

Forgetting about the competition, both men freeze like deer caught in headlights.

"Quick, hide!" Shawn half-whispers, bending into a crouch, he scurries his way over to the table, hiding behind a table leg.

Gus does the same.

The lights suddenly turn on.

A vaguely familiar cop enters the interrogation chamber.

"Shawn? Gus?" the cop asks.

They're not hidden well.

Shawn and Gus stare once at each other before standing up from their bent positions.

"Corey!" Shawn exclaims, coming around the table he gives the cop - Corey - one of his dazzling smiles.

"Yeah?" Corey asks, he stares questionly in both mens directions, "what are you two doing?".

"We were just…" Gus begins, staring at Shawn.

Shawn stares blankly back at him.

He's pulling up nothing.

Quickly, Gus brings Shawn's fingers up to his head.

"Shawn here was just having a vision. Right Shawn?" Gus adds, a little to forcefully.

"Shhh!" Shawn suddenly interrupts, moving his hands from Gus's head he holds up a finger to Gus's lips.

Gus jams his hand away.

"It's a surprise!" Shawn stage whispers.

"What's the vision...errr….surprise...sir?" Corey asks.

He's new.

He doesn't know yet how ridiculous Shawn can be.

Shawn won't be hearing "sir" from him much longer.

"I'm seeing...I'm seeing...shhhhh! Quiet!...I'm seeing eyes! Many, many eyes all unblinking staring at…" at this Shawn nose dives to the floor, "at the man who was most recently here...Rubart?..no…Rebarty?...no….Robert?...yes, Robert!"

"Robert's the man dressed as _Barbie's_ Ken from _The Pink Banana_!" Corey adds, eyes glowing.

"Yes!", Shawn affirms, grinning like a fool at Corey.

"And the spirits are telling me... _Shawn...Shawn..Check again...Check.."_ , closing his eyes, Shawn mumbles a few incoherent phrases to himself, before jumping up from his knees as if he's been electrified.

Grabbing Gus's shoulders he leans in close.

In his most ghostly voice possible, Shawn hisses out, "Roberts...come back...much to tell, yes...much to tell…".

Gus pushes Shawn away from him, hitting him - not to gently - on the shoulder.

Shawn jerks, as if coming out of a trance.

"Corey, are you able to bring Roberts back in here for questioning? I feel like we're missing something. The spirits say we're missing something!" Shawn raises his hands in the air, gesturing at nothing.

Eager to please the (cool) psychic detective, Corey is off with a quick - I'll be right back, don't move, I can help…- while Shawn closes the door behind him.

Gus stares briefly in Shawn's direction.

A fist bump is in order.

….

"If it isn't my old friends Kernal Sanders and Five Dollar KFC Meal," Ken - Roberts - says as he sits across from Shawn and Gus in the interrogation room.

Gus fidgets in his chair uncomfortably.

He doesn't have a taste for KFC food anymore.

Corey stands in the corner, hoping neither of the men notice he's still in the room; this is better than primetime.

"Ken", Shawn greets, rubbing his hands together "good to see you too. I'm hoping jail-life is treating you well?".

Although Ken's name is actually Roberts, Shawn can't bring it in him to speak it.

Even after a night spent in a jail cell, Roberts still looks like Barbie's Ken.

Ken shrugs his shoulders.

"It's been a nice reprieve from the club. I've gotta say, I haven't slept a whole night in months. Barbie's going to see a whole new man when I get out of this."

"Someone's posted your bail?" Gus asks.

"Nahh," Ken shakes his hands, "but Barbie will get me. She always does".

Ken sits back in his chair, the picture of ease.

"Right, cause I'm sure the most pressing issue on Barbie's mind right now is how Ken is doing in jail. Speaking of…" Shawn turns to Gus, "was there ever an inmate Barbie and Ken series?".

Gus thinks for a minute.

Rifles through his own memory of his Barbie and Ken toys.

"I don't think so Shawn. It would probably send a bad image to the children, right?"

"Probably," Shawn agrees, "but I think it would be a big sellar to all those kids whose Dads or Moms were put away…hmmmmm...we'll pitch it later with our forks and spoons _Lego_ idea as well".

Shawn puts on his thinking face for a moment.

Stares a little harder at Ken.

Ken squirms.

"Look, I already talked to Clouseau or whoever brought me in this morning, what else do you guys want to know?" Ken finally asks.

"Well, word on the street is that you were the middle-man for many drug deals that took place at _The Pink Banana_ ", Shawn begins.

"Yeah, and I told Clouseau all of this. I even gave the name of some of my clients," Ken looks up sheepishly, "goodwill and all that. What more can you possibly need?".

"Does August 26th mean anything to you Ken?".

Shawn and Gus found the date in the manila folder this morning.

Astrecked three times.

"Hmmm..August 26th...can't say it does. Should it?" Ken asks.

The ease in Ken's voice is no mistake.

The man truly does not recognize the date.

Shawn looks away for a moment.

Files the date for later.

Tries a new tactic.

"Probably not, seeing as Barbie was the leader in all the deals that went down." Shawn agrees, laying bait.

It sinks.

"Wait….Barbie wasn't the leader," Ken admonishes, "Hell, the girl was only around for security. She was as much as that plastic doll she liked to dress up as. Caster always…" At this statement, Ken peters out.

Rolls his shoulders out once.

Starts eyeing Corey by the door.

 _I could take him,_ Ken thinks.

" _The_ Caster?", Shawn asks, emphasizing his name, "Which I guess would also include _The_ Jackle, right? Since they never do anything without the other?".

Ken stares back, unrelenting.

Shawn looks down at his wristwatch for a moment.

If the date was correct in the file, he's going to have to hurry this up.

Pointing to Gus, Shawn mumbles a quick - if only it would've been as easy as getting in- before bringing his hands to his temple.

Sighing, Gus stands up, giving Shawn some space.

"Caster and Jackle, right?", Shawn doesn't wait for an agreement from Ken.

"See, I'm a psychic Ken, and have had visions all morning about your little dealings that went on in _The Pink Banana_ ," Shawn continues.

Standing up from his chair, Shawn begins to pace the length of the room.

Snapping and clapping his fingers against himself, Shawn starts to play out an indistinguishable tune.

"You and Barbie were their middlemen - I guess if we're calling you that - dumb and quiet but strong. That's why they hired Barbie first, didn't they?".

 _Snap. Clap. Clap._

Again, Shawn doesn't wait for a confirmation.

He continues on.

"Stupid, stupid Barbie. Who went along with whatever Caster and Jackle wanted because she didn't think any further. But Caster and Jackle soon realized that as the club grew, they would need an additional middleman. And what would Barbie be without her boyfriend Ken?"

 _Snap. Snap. Clap._

"Right Ken?", Shawn asks.

Ken gives no indication that he's heard Shawn.

In fact, as Gus watches, the stares between Corey and himself have gotten increasingly alarming.

Gus takes a second to actual focus on Ken for once.

Noticing he's handcuffed to the table, Gus breathes out.

"When looking to hire an additional middleman, Barbie volunteered up your name. You weren't excited at first, hell, who would be when the only job description was to watch the guests of _The Pink Banana._ But, then it got more interesting…" Shawn starts filing off a list using his fingers.

 _Snap. Snap. Snap._

"First, you got to pick and choose guests to go into the upper room at your two discreations. Secondly, you got too deal out an exuberant amount of drugs to many different clientele, some, almost too happy to share with you…"

Shawn wants to ask about what drugs exactly Ken dealt in, but that will have to wait for later.

 _Clap. Snap._

"And, the real kicker, is that you got to pawn off money from Caster's and Jackle's murdered clientele, didn't you Ken?".

At this, Ken pales.

Jerking the bounds on his wrists, Ken tries to stand.

"Hold-up, hold-up Ken.." Shawn soothes.

He comes to sit back at the table.

Smoothing his hands across the surface, he begins more quietly.

"But you got to greedy. Caster and Jackle weren't picky on _who_ made it to the upper rooms, just that they would have people to "work with"" - at this Shawn puts up air quotation marks.

"That's sick," Gus mutters.

Shawn looks over at Gus and agrees.

"So you and Barbie decided you would make it exclusive. Only the top winning gamblers could make it to the upper rooms. Once there, Caster and Jackle could have their fun playing their games with them. But it was never about the money for them...a release, perhaps?...but for the both of you, once the clients were taken care of, _you_ could swoop in and take their earnings. A win for both parties. Caster and Jackle got to have their fun, while you and Barbie made bank".

"Am I wrong Ken?" Shawn asks.

The manila folder does not lie.

Ken grunts in response.

Suddenly, pressing his handcuffs down on the table, Ken tries to break them.

 _Clang._

Again, Ken brings his arms up and down, slamming them against the steal frame.

 _Clang. Clang. Clang._

"Maybe this wasn't quite the tatic you were looking for…" Gus mumbles to Shawn.

Both men flinch as Ken rams his handcuffs back onto the table, a hair breadth away from where Shawn and Gus sit _._

Shawn finally notices Corey by the door.

To be honest, he's forgotten about the man since Ken's been brought in.

Corey's on his cell phone, texting intently.

Everytime Ken bangs his handcuffs on the table, Ken writes even more furiously.

 _Dude, now is not the time to be texting and guard watching_ , Shawn thinks.

"You're wrong…" Ken growls, "wrong, wrong, wrong!"

Ken starts moving his torso from side to side as if bounded.

Gus stares at Ken, half in fascination and half in horror.

Corey finally takes the hint.

"I'll be bringing him back now…" Corey begins.

Flipping his phone away, Corey unlocks Ken's handcuffs from the table, bringing them around to lead him out.

That's when Ken makes his move.

Dropping limp, Corey fumbles with Ken as he tries to bear all his weight to the ground.

"Unbelievable…" Shawn whispers, astonished, "he's doing limp body!".

"Not the time Shawn!" Gus whispers back furious.

Both have glued themselves to the opposite wall of where Ken and Corey now struggle.

Like hell they were going to help Corey with this maniac.

Shawn's cell phone starts ringing.

"Are you kidding me right now?!" Gus whispers angrily at Shawn, "Of all times, who could be calling you right now?".

Shawn looks at the Caller-ID, gives a quick _hold up_ finger to Gus.

"No Shawn. No, not right now, it can wait" Gus begins.

Ken has gone from limp body, to flopping fishing.

Rearing his legs beneath him, he begins flopping around like a fish out of water.

"It's Jules," Shawn whispers back, "it's going to look strange if I don't answer".

"Say you were in the bathroom Shawn, anything just don't..."

The cell phone makes its last ring before going silent.

Impressively, Corey has flipped over Ken onto his stomach, jamming his foot into the other man's knees to get them to bend.

Once bent, Corey lifts Ken up to a standing position.

Breathing heavily, Corey looks at the two men across the room.

Excellent help they were.

Shawn's cell phone starts ringing again.

"I can't not, not answer it Gus, it's Jules!" Shawn whispers, eyeing the phone.

Gus groans.

"Wait one more ring…." Gus watches as Corey finally leads Ken out of the room.

"Okay," Gus breathes out a sigh of relief, "now, thank-god…" Gus leans his back against the wall, "answer it now".

Shawn flips open the phone.

"What's up Jules?" Shawn asks.

He tries to sound nonchalent.

His eyes though are spooked.

A pause.

"Yeah, I was just re-organizing the silverware drawer before you called….No I didn't do it because…." Shawn shuts-up a moment and listens.

"Why do you want to talk to him? Do you not trust me and Gus," Shawn asks.

"Well of course he didn't pick up his phone, we haven't even gone fishing yet. You know your dinners going to be late…"

Stalling Shawn looks over at Gus, panic in his eyes.

"Aaahhh...how about Gus. Henry's in the middle of an intense _Jeopardy_. Some kid from Texas has won…"

A look of disbelief passes over Shawn's face.

"Well how would Lassie know that _Jeopardy_ ended over an hour ago…"

Gus groans.

They're screwed.

Corey makes his way back into the room, dusting off his uniform.

He looks at Gus and Shawn for a moment, before deciding to wait by the door again.

"No, really Jules, we're not doing anything you wouldn't want us to do. We're not even at _The Pink Banana..._ Great, come home! You can come hang out with the three of us instead of…."

Shawn pauses again. Hangs his head in defeat.

"Yeah….uhhhhaaaa….okay. Okay. We'll see you tonight Jules. Love you too. Bye."

Hanging up, Shawn stares at the cellphone a moment longer.

"You are in _so_ much trouble Gus", he tells him.

Shawn pawns the phone back into his back pocket.

"She found out?" Gus asks.

"Yeah, she did…," Shawn utters a quick curse, "A word Corey."

Corey scurries over.

"How do you have my wife's phone number in your cell phone?".

….

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

We keep chug, chug, chuggin along...

…..

After breaking into the station, Shawn and Gus head down to the Santa Barbara Wharf.

"Gus, you're already an accomplice, I don't see how faking evidence is going to be the the raindrop that breaks the damn….or the spill that starts the leak?" Shawn raises an eyebrow.

"The child that missed the ice cream man?".

" _I'm_ not an accomplice!" Gus interjects, " _I_ didn't drug my father, _I_ didn't find a window open in the police station, and _I_ didn't talk to Ken. And come on Shawn, missing the ice cream man?".

"Your right, that would never happen" Shawn agrees.

Squinting his eyes, he tries to find the place they're heading too.

"But you did talk to Corey," he adds, pointing his index finger out towards him "and we all know that kids a blabbermouth".

Shawn wags his finger, still not amused with how Corey handled the situation.

"You got that right, but I'm still not taking the title Shawn."

"Come on Gus, it's really not that bad. Once you get over the fact that you drugged someone you know", Gus fake coughs, - _love, Shawn, you love him -_ "…for the better good," Shawn says, "it's pretty freeing."

Shawn lifts his arms up like a bird, waving them up and down.

"Look at me Gus, don't you want to be as free as a bird? Caaa-cawww, Caa-cawww" Shawn croons in his ear.

Jamming a hand over it, Gus pushes Shawn to the side.

"You look ridiculous," Gus comments.

He's smiling though.

Smirking himself, Shawn finally spots the blue fish shop at the end of the Wharf.

Grabbing Gus's attention away from a group of women who just walked past, Shawn nods his head over to where the shop is.

"That my friend, is where all our troubles will be solved."

….

Shawn rubs at his eyes as he expels a loud yawn.

He's exhausted.

Gus has been at the counter for the past hour, haggling the store owner for a lower price on the halibut.

Ignoring Gus's cry of outrage as the man tries to sell the halibut at a new $20 a pound price, Shawn checks his cell phone for the twentieth time.

Ever since they left the station, Shawn can't help but feel like he's going to miss something important if he doesn't hear it ring.

He keeps telling himself he's crazy, but that doesn't mean the sense of forbidding leaves his stomach.

Scrunching his mouth up into what he hopes is a smile, Shawn elbows Gus once in the ribs, pointing towards his phone.

Henry's going to wake up soon.

Making an annoyed sound in the back off his throat, Gus consents.

Agreeing to the new $19.50 dollar a pound halibut, a stern-faced Gus has the man quickly wrap it up.

It's time to head back.

…

"Pssstttttt…...Dad" Shawn hisses into this father's ear, "Daadddd…".

Shawn pokes his father once on the shoulder.

Grunting, Henry turns, facing the back of the couch.

Ignoring Shawn.

"Daddd….!" Shawn persists.

He pokes him again.

Quickly, Henry turns around grabbing Shawn's finger before he can bring it back into his hand.

He squeezes the finger in a warning, and then releases.

Shawn!" Henry whispers, furious. "I'm sleeping. It's what people do at…"he turns his head around to look at the digital clock on the television stand, "2 o'clock….wait, 2 o'clock in the morning!".

Henry wipes his hands, once, twice, over his eyes trying to get the grit out of them.

Maybe that will change the time on the clock.

It doesn't.

Laying his head back down on the pillow, he gives out a tired sigh.

"Oh come on grumpy puss, you should've gotten enough sleep already seeing as you slept the entire day away." Shawn replies, sitting back on his haunches.

Henry cracks in eye open and glares at Shawn.

"To soon?" Shawn asks, not really caring if it is to soon or not to play the joke.

Pushing his Dad over into a sitting position, Shawn takes a seat on the couch next to him, propping his feet on some of the blankets thrown around the floor.

He fiddles with the loose thread on his pajama top.

Henry grunts.

"What could've possibly not waited until morning Shawn?" Henry asks, "Cause you know, I'm going to be here every morning now until you and Gus stop acting like idiots!".

"Well, don't count your breath Dad. We might as well build you your own suite if that's the case" Shawn replies unfazed.

After Shawn and Gus got home with the halibut, Henry was furious.

Not only did he threaten to have Shawn and Gus thrown into jail, he made it clear that he was not leaving their sights until the case was closed.

Apparently, _their_ sights only consisted of Shawn.

The string on Shawn's t-shirt unravels a little further.

"Would you stop that," Henry asks, pushing Shawn's hand away from his top, "you'll ruin your t-shirt."

"That's the least of my concerns right now Dad".

He glances up at his father.

Henry notices the dark circles underneath his eyes.

 _Shit_ , Henry thinks.

"What Shawn?" Henry asks, biting down on his annoyance.

He turns on the light next to him.

Notices how it flickers in and out.

Makes a mental note that he'll have to replace it later.

"Well…" Shawn begins, rubbing the sleep from his own eyes.

"You know Jules is on _The Pink Banana_ case.." Shawn starts.

Henry rubs a hand underneath his chin.

"Really, I didn't know that. Wow, thanks Shawn." Henry begins mockingly.

Shawn cuts him off with a look.

Resigned Henry comments, "Yeah, that's why I'm here Shawn."

"Well, what you don't know is that Gus and I may have found information about _The Pink Banana_ case that is really important, but we can't tell the department because..well…".

"You're forbidden from the case," Henry continues.

"Really Dad, forbidden" Shawn asks, momentarily put off task, "you too?".

Henry ignores him.

"Alright Shawn, so you found information the police need to know about _The Pink Banana_ , which, as of right now" - he looks at the clock again - "I'm not going to ask about where you got this information. You want me to what? Tell the police the information you know?" Henry asks.

"No, look…" Shawn rubs his hands down his pants leg, "I know you've been tasked with _babysitting_ us..".

"It's cause you're acting like a _baby_ Shawn _…_ " Henry interjects.

" _Fine_. What I'm asking though is for you _not_ to babysit us tomorrow" Shawn butts in.

"Whywould I do that?" Henry asks, "If it's any indication of today, I need to watch you two more. Not only did you drug me…"

"That's not a crime!".

"Really Shawn?" He raises in eyebrow, questioning, "You also broke into the Police Station and questioned one of the key members of the case!".

Henry cuts off Shawn before he can interrupt him.

"I think what I _need_ to do tomorrow, is handcuff you and Gus up to the downstairs stairwell!"

Shawn snorts, "That would be a crime Dad. Handcuffing two babies to the stairs downstairs".

"You don't _understand_ Shawn…." Henry presses on.

"I do understand, alright!" Shawn speaks, suddenly furious, "I'd just rather be at least trying to help Jules solve this case instead of sitting at my son's house, babysitting him!".

"Jules is a cop, Shawn. If you had gone to school for this, maybe you could've been…".

The next words out of Shawn's mouth are lethal.

"Don't you dare bring up going to Law Enforcement school right now. You and I both know that Juliet shouldn't even be on this case. She shouldn't even be doing field work right now. She should be sitting at her desk, doing paperwork…" Shawn points to himself, "But because of my stupid actions months ago, my 8 month pregnant wife has to go into situations that she might not make it out of".

Shawn shuts his mouth for a moment.

Takes a breath.

Henry lays his hands across his face.

"I just…" Shawn shudders, "I just want to help. Just let me help make it safe for them Dad."

The only reply Henry gives is the tensing of his shoulders.

Shawn takes a deep breath.

"I want you to babysit Juliet tomorrow," Shawn continues.

"How am I…." Henry begins, staring at Shawn.

At his son's pale face.

He's never seen his son this worried.

"Look, tomorrow's..." Shawn retracts his statement, "today is August 26th. Dad I need you to babysit Juliet today".

"Why Shawn? Why tomorrow? Today?" Henry asks.

"It's about the information I found," Shawn states, "Babysit Juliet today Dad and I swear to god I won't step foot in _The Pink Banana_ ".

Henry grimaces for a moment, weighing his options.

"You can't tell me this information?" Henry asks.

Shawn doesn't reply, only gives him a crooked smile in return.

"You know, I'll be breaking my promise to Juliet, right?".

Shawn laughs hollowly.

"Wouldn't be the first time a Spencer man has broken a promise."

…..

"You have got to be kidding me Henry".

It's morning.

It's early.

And Juliet can't fathom how she is angry with both Spencer men right now.

Henry persists, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Juliet, I know that you want me to watch Shawn, but we both think…" Henry nods his head over to Shawn, whose been quietly sitting at the kitchen table, "that I would be of better use to everyone if I came in to work with you today".

Shawn stares at his Dad and Juliet for a moment.

Saying nothing, he refocuses on his pancakes.

"Henry." Juliet forces through clenched teeth, turning to her father-in-law.

She looks at Shawn out of the corner of her eye.

He's sipping his pineapple juice through a straw.

 _To quiet_ , she thinks.

"We agreed that you would be _watching_ Shawn, or did that slip your mind?".

"Believe me, it came up plenty of times," Henry agrees, watching as Shawn carefully cuts his eggs into bite sized pieces.

He balls his hands into fists, frustrated, but doesn't back down.

He pushes on, "I called Chief and she also thinks…".

"You _called_ the Chief?" Juliet asks.

Panic flares across her features.

Shoving away from the table, she pats her pockets for her phone.

"Henry, how could you possibly think going over my head…" she begins angrily, contemplating whether her phone is on the kitchen counter.

She keeps patting her pockets, "...would help your case!?".

Reaching out her hand she snaps her fingers at Shawn.

He jolts up from staring at his pancakes.

"And why have you been so quiet during all of this", Juliet grits out.

"Look Jules I was just…" Shawn holds up his fork in mock-surrender.

Juliet glares, "Hand me your phone Shawn."

Shawn takes it out of his back pocket and passes it over.

Flashes a quick look at his father.

 _What do you want from me?_ , Henry's face says.

"Chief, Juliet".

She pushes back from her chair making sure she keeps both men in her line of sight.

Shawn takes another sip of his pineapple juice.

Henry looks at the floor.

"Henry will _not_ be coming in….No, I don't think it's necessary to have an ex-cop…" At this Henry glances at Shawn.

"Not what I said," Shawn mouths to him.

"Right, but Chief, we would use our resources better if Shawn stayed with...Really, I don't want to…", Juliet swivels all her attention to Shawn.

"Fine, I'll see you soon."

Closing the phone Juliet folds her arms across herself.

"Shawn."

For his part, Shawn says nothing.

He's been working on his patience.

"Grab your things, you're coming into the station with Henry and me".

Shawn does a double take.

Fails at stifling a grin.

"Seriously...all it took was a phone call from Dad to Chief Vic? I'm on the case?".

Juliet looks over at Shawn as she pushes her chair out of the table.

"Ohhh no mister, you're not on the case still…" She comments.

Not glancing back, Juliet goes to change.

"Well, I hope your happy Shawn", Henry replies.

Moving from his own chair Henry slams the back door as he makes his way out.

Shawn fist bumps himself.

…..

At the Police Station, Juliet drops Shawn and Gus off in the conference room.

"As I was telling Jules on the way here Gus, all we really need is large can of spray paint attached to a cardboard box to start making jet packs…".

Shawn pauses as Juliet turns to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asks.

For his part, Gus takes a seat in one of the conference room chairs.

"Lassiter and I are going back to _The Pink Banana_ this morning".

She rubs her arm absentmindedly.

"You and Gus are going to stay in here today".

Ignoring Shawn's glare, she goes over to eye the fruit platter dropped off by some officers yesterday on the table.

Hopefully, there's pineapple.

"But I thought…" Shawn says, exasperated.

He doesn't finish his thought.

Grabbing a pineapple chunk, Juliet glances up at Shawn's silence.

Corey's walked into the conference room.

"Perfect timing! Hey, Corey!" Juliet speaks around a mouthful, "Shawn, Corey's watching you today since your Dad can't. Gus, see you later".

Nodding her head to Corey in thanks, Juliet turns to leave the room.

"Jules!" Shawn cries.

Frustrated, he runs his hands through his hair.

Corey shuffles from foot to foot.

"Sir…?".

Shawn doesn't turn, but watches as Juliet leaves the room with a quick goodbye, closing the door behind her.

When the handle no longer moves, Shawn turns his full attention to Corey.

"It's too bad Corey that Juliet just stuck you in here with the beast," Gus declares, bringing his feet up to lay on the table.

Corey looks at Gus confused.

"Beast, sir?" He asks.

Shawn stares at Corey.

"Welcome back Corey".

….

"Ahhhh!" Corey groans, concentrating on the task at hand.

Moving his thumb from left to right, he tries to side-sweep Shawn's thumb down.

Half-way through his move though, Shawn comes down and pile-drives Corey's thumb to the ground.

"Oh yeah!", Shawn hoots, standing back from the table and fist-bumping Gus.

"That makes 5 bathroom breaks _and_ two hot-chocolate breaks during the day".

"Don't forget that the hot-chocolates have to have mini-marshmallows Shawn," Gus reminds.

"Right, and the hot-chocolates have to have mini-marshmallows," Shawn agrees.

Corey sits back in his chair and hangs his head in defeat.

He puffs out a breath.

"At your wish, sirrrr…..I mean Supreme Commander".

Shawn grins.

He won the title three thumb war matches ago.

"Another round?" Shawn asks, "I'm hoping for the Chief's chair by the end of the day".

Shawn waggles his eyebrows at Corey.

Gus stares, amused, as he pencils in another match on his notepad.

Corey peers up at Shawn.

He squirms a little bit.

He looks at the clock on the wall.

"Actually, would you guys…"

"Ahh, ahh, ahh," Gus rebuddles.

"I mean would the Supreme Commander and Overlord Ruler mind if I used the restroom? I swear I'll be fast?".

"Huh, kid thinks we're watching him and not the other way around," Shawn comments to Gus, taking a seat next to his friend at the conference table.

"As it should be…" Gus mutters.

"Go Corey." Shawn says, "It's not like we're going anywhere".

Relieved Corey starts to head out the door.

He turns around once before leaving.

"Please, please don't leave the room?", he asks.

"Did you erase Detective Spencer's phone number from your cell?" Shawn asks.

Corey nods.

"You have our word then," Shawn replies airly with a flip of his hand.

The door shuts behind him.

"Finally," Shawn mutters.

He starts to unbutton the button down he has over his t-shirt.

"Woah, woah, what are you doing Shawn?" Gus asks, moving his legs off the table.

He watches as Shawn finishes unbuttoning the button down.

Once that's taken care of, Shawn moves to pulling up his tucked shirt out of his jeans.

"Did you lose your mind?" Gus hisses, "We are not having some weird re-make of your bachelor party night Shawn!".

"Would you hush," Shawn replies.

He pulls out a black device from the waistband of his jeans.

"Is that a _walkie-talkie_!?" Gus asks, leaning over the table and grabbing at it.

Shawn beats him to it.

"Yes, it is" Shawn agrees, "I knew it would come in handy someday. Can you believe my Dad was going to throw this away?".

Shawn eyes the walkie and turns it on.

"Who's it hooked up to?" Gus questions.

"Well, I gave one to my Dad this morning and he's on channel two. I also tucked one onto Jule's belt while she was taking a shower. She's channel one."

"You put one on _Juliet?_ Without her noticing? Dude, you must be some form of Evil Knievel or something... _"_ Gus says.

Grabbing the walkie from Shawn's hands he runs his fingers over it.

He hasn't seen one of these in ages.

Shawn rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Yeah, well, she's not going to notice anyway. Jules can't even remember her middle name some days." Shawn explains.

Gus switches the walkie over to channel two.

"What now?".

Shawn re-grabs the walkie from Gus's hands and speaks into it.

"Papa-bear to Spongebob, over".

A crackle is heard as the walkie is received.

"Shawn," Henry sighs over the walkie, "how many times are you going to change our cover names?".

"Papa-bear, the point of a cover name is to use the cover name, over".

"Fine," Henry bites out, "what do you want _Spongebob_?".

Gus looks at Shawn questioningly

Shawn puts his hand over the receiver even though his father can't hear him.

"He's dressed up today as Papa-bear from _Goldilocks and the Three Bears,"_ Shawn explains.

"And _Spongebob_?" Gus demands.

Shawn looks at Gus, offended.

"Gus, how cool would it be to live in a pineapple?".

"Spongebob, what do you want?" Henry bites out, his patience wearing thin.

"News on _The Pink Banana,_ over?" Shawn asks.

"No sign of Barbie yet. The club is pretty crowded this morning, which is strange. Still haven't made it to the backroom, but I don't know how we can if Ken and Barbie are both gone".

Shawn looks over at Gus.

"Thanks for the update Papa-Bear, over and out".

"Wait, Shawn...I mean Spongebob..".

Shawn turns off his side of the walkie before he can finish.

He places the device back underneath his t-shirt.

"What does he mean Barbie hasn't shown up yet? She should be there by now, right? The club's open?", Gus muses.

Shawn thinks for a moment.

Remembers Ken's interrogation.

 _Barbie will get me. She always does._

Shawn grins at Gus.

 _I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready_... Shawn thinks.

Gus keeps staring at Shawn, confused.

"Gus, it's sadly time to get rid of our Jailor" Shawn declares.

…

"He must be having serious potty troubles Shawn," Gus tells him as he waits by the door.

"Honest to josh," Shawn agrees.

He pulls his phone out of his pocket.

Checks the time.

Looks to see if he's missed any calls.

"Did he get stuck or something?" Shawn asks, peeking through the blinds.

"Naw, he so tiny he might have just been sucked down by the flush" Gus answers.

He joins Shawn by the door.

Shawn jiggles the doorknob.

It's unlocked.

"Some jailor he is," Shawn mutters.

"I feel like we should have checked on that, like, before we decided to plan the whole scheme when Corey…".

Shawn looks over his shoulder at Gus.

"You just can't let things go, can you Gus?".

He takes a peak outside the conference room.

Glancing over his shoulder again, Shawn bounces on the balls of his feet.

"Gus it's now or never".

Before Gus can even reply, Shawn opens the door wider and leaves the room.

"Unbelievable," Gus mutters.

He follows his best friend out.

…

Ken's not _in_ his cell.

He's not _at_ his cell.

He's nowhere _close to_ his cell.

Placing his hands above his head, Gus takes a deep breath.

"Shawn, this is so _not_ good" Gus hisses out.

"Shh….", Shawn quiets him, "I'm thinking…".

He takes a quick scan of the room.

"This can't be just Barbie coming in and taking Ken, Gus", Shawn states.

"How do you know?" Gus asks, bending at the knees and taking another deep breath.

"Shawn maybe we should just go back into the conference room and…".

"Gus stop being a wuss," Shawn says, looking at the door.

Shawn takes a note of the location of the door and the jail cell.

Side stepping Gus, he starts counting steps from one to the other.

"This wasn't a one man job" Shawn declares, "Barbie definitely had help".

"By whom Shawn? They were the only two besides Jackle and Caster who knew about what was really going on in _The Pink Banana_."

"I know. That's why it's so strange," Shawn ponders.

He looks up at Gus, suddenly thunderstruck.

"Gus, there out back, there…".

Not even finishing Shawn jumps out of the cell running to the doors that lead to the alley.

"Shawn wait!" Gus calls.

 _He's gone nuts!_

"Gus! Come on! Barbie, Ken and our unknown helper are still here! They're still…".

Shawn freezes.

"They're still doing what Shawn?", asks Gus.

Jogging up beside Shawn, he lets the door slam shut behind him.

"What...huff…", Gus bends over he's knees, catching his breath.

"Damn, I wish it didn't have to come to this".

At the voice, Gus whips his head up off of his bent knees.

He blanches.

Inside a police car sit Ken and Barbie.

But outside…

Outside the police car stands Corey.

Little, flushable Corey.

"Thank god Corey we were so worried!" Shawn begins, "Gus and I thought you flushed yourself down the toilet or something. Not even someone with IBS should take that long in the bath…".

"Shut-up", Corey says.

He grabs his gun out from his belt holster.

Gus nudges Shawn with his hand.

Both men bring their hands up.

"I told you boys," Ken yells from the window, "Didn't I?".

He points to Barbie.

"She always brings me back!".

Barbie smirks.

"Corey what's going on?" asks Gus, "Why are Ken and Barbie in the police car? Why didn't you come grab us from the conference room? We could've helped you bring these two in…".

"Don't act stupid Gus," Corey reprimands, "it doesn't suit you".

He points his gun at Shawn, "This one, it suits. You, not so much".

"That's just insulting", Shawn voices, "On a scale of one to ten of stupidity Gus is at least a six…".

"Again boy," Corey says, "shut-up".

"I believe it was Supreme Commander…".

Corey points his gun at the garbage can next to Shawn and Gus and shoots.

Both men flinch.

"Yeah Shawn, maybe your nine on the stupid scale isn't making you think straight but…".

"You too," Corey mentions, now pointing at Gus, "you shut-up too".

"Can I at least ask what you're doing Corey?" Shawn states, walking back up to his feet.

He doesn't remember ducking down.

"Isn't it obvious?" asks Corey.

Shawn thinks for a moment.

"Jackle?" Shawn asks.

Gus quickly turns his head around to stare at Shawn.

 _No way_ , he thinks.

Corey gives a quick laugh.

"Close Shawn. Actually, John Caster, at your service".

Corey bows to both men.

"Why is every man named _John…_ " Shawn mutters to Gus.

"Not. Now. Shawn." Gus forces out.

"Caster, we really should get…" Ken utters from the car.

Looking over at Ken, Corey tutts at him

"Yes, yes my dear boy. And here we go".

Firing his gun, Corey shoots at the wall just above Shawn and Gus heads.

Both men duck.

Tires squeal as Corey pulls out of the alley way.

Laying on the ground Shawn stares at Gus for a moment.

"Just great Shawn, now we don't have Ken or Barbie, and we sure as heck don't have Caster".

Gus stands up, dusting off brick from his shirt.

"And the worst thing," Shawn adds, grabbing at Gus's helping hand up, "is that I don't think we're going to be getting our hot-chocolate with mini-marshmallows either."

"You know that's right".

Shawn and Gus stare at the tire tracks left by the police car for a moment.

Shawn scratches underneath his chin.

"What I don't get," he thinks aloud, "is why all three of them were here? A little much, right?".

Gus shrugs.

"Where's Jackle?".

Shawn's phone starts to ring.

….

Please, please review!

If you like the story I would love to hear about it!

Review! - I'm almost begging. Almost.


	7. Chapter 7

Psych does not belong to me.

…

"What was the phone call about Shawn?" Gus asks.

 _You need to come down here._

Again.

"Shawn?"

 _It's between Jules and Jackle, Shawn._

 _Shawn!_

 _I don't care how you get here, but do it_ _now_.

"Shawn do not make me-"

"He was a cop Gus," Shawn states.

Confused at the turn in the conversation Gus eyes the tire tracks Caster left behind.

"No, Shawn, Caster was only pretending to be a –"

"No, Gus. He had his cop voice on. He _was_ a cop!"

Gus takes in the information for a moment.

Finally, understanding lights his eyes.

"Henry."

"He was acting like a cop Gus!"

…

Ignoring Gus's warning yell, Shawn slams his foot down harder on the accelerator, flying through the red light.

A blaring horn meets Gus's ears, but Shawn ignores it, pushing the car faster.

"You know, we're not going to be helpful if we're dead Shawn!"

Squeezing his eyes shut, Gus presses his head further back into his seat.

"Shawn!"

He floors it through another red.

…

"Spongebob! Are you there? Spongebob...Shawn!" In frustration, Henry hits the walkie once on his thigh before bringing it back up to his lips.

"Spongebob, the upper rooms are - " Henry notes the lack of noise on the other end of the talkie still - "silent. Forget it".

Henry pops the walkie back onto his belt, dialing the volume up to hear Shawn, if Shawn chooses to turn it back on again.

Across the room, Lassiter grunts as he inspects a third box.

The game boards and pieces, vending machines and foldable tables that once made up the upper rooms are gone.

Now, bright light filters in through the windows where heavy curtains had been days, even hours before.

Below their feet, the club continues on as usual.

"Anything?" Henry asks, walking up to the man.

"Nothing. Just some rady-old washcloths and a few cassette tapes."

Inspecting the title of one of the cassette tapes, Lassiter flips it over, quickly grabbing and spooling out the inside of it.

"Some self-help crap. What a pointless waste of time." Throwing the cassette back into the box he moves the box over to where the other two are placed against the wall.

"Who were you talking to? Chief?".

"You've been saying that for the past hour", Henry grunts out, ignoring the question.

Wiping his fingers over the dust on the window nearest to him, Henry takes a peek outside.

Nothing.

Sighing, Henry watches as Lassiter happily drops a box that has the words "fragile" printed all over it.

"It wasn't Chief."

Raising his eyes, Lassiter smirks at Henry.

"How is your old son in confinement by the way?"

"It's the conference room Detective."

"Right. So, he can leave anytime he wishes? Is that the... _shit_ ".

Pulling out his hand from the inside of the fragile box, the man grimaces, inspecting his palm for a glass shard he felt just went in there.

Henry snorts.

Annoyed Lassiter says, "Have you seen O'hara? Once she's done checking the offices we're grabbing our things and heading back. I'm not looking through anymore self-help boxes."

"She's not back yet?" Henry asks, confused, standing up from his position on the wall.

Henry had made sure to stay out of the earshot of both SBPD officers after trying to contact Shawn on the walkie again.

"No. Would you get her? McNab! -" At the other end of the room, McNab startles, dropping a bucket of sloshing water onto the floor - "give me that wipe you had in your pocket. I want to get this thing" - angrily staring at the blood on his palm - "out. Henry, come on. Would you mind?".

Grunting at him, Henry makes his way over to the back offices, cursing the day Lassiter became Head Detective.

In his day, not even a Head Detective would order an ex-cop around.

Sidestepping a discarded pipe on the floor, Henry thinks back to what Shawn said this morning.

Wonders what exactly today's date means to Caster and Jackle.

"...just one more move Detective, what'll it be…"

Freezing at the unknown voice, Henry pulls himself out of his thoughts and lowers his hand from opening the door.

Leaning in closer, he hears Juliet's voice filter in.

"Why play so many games if you hate to lose?"

"Lose? Who says I lose?"

"How many people have you played, Raggedy Ann?"

Inching the door open slightly, Henry peeks inside the room.

File cabinets greet him.

"Enough to know the difference between losing and winning, don't you think?"

Silence ensues.

Nudging his foot across the corner of the door, Henry notices that adjourning the office is a waiting room.

In the room, cabinets are piled floor to ceiling against the wall, with more boxes stacked hazpherdly over every available surface.

Creeping in, Henry silently moves a box over from on top of one of the cabinets to the corner of the door. Worst case scenario, at least one of the rooms exits should remain free.

Near the back of the room, a second door is creaked open an inch, letting soft light filter in through.

Henry quitely steps over, knots in his stomach.

"Nervous Detective?"

A tumble of ice hits the sound of glass.

A liquid is poured.

A soft laugh.

"I assure you, your scare tactics will not affect me. If you knew my husband, you'd understand."

With contempt in her voice, she says, "Ahhhh, right. Your husband. I believe he was the KFC five-dollar meal, was he not?"

Silence.

"Or was he Shaggy from _Scooby-Doo_?"

With an edge in her voice, Juliet replies, "I believe he was actually Fred."

"Really?" the women says, sounding surprised, "No matter. Fred, Shaggy, it makes no difference. Your husband is a very interesting man. He surprised me, and it isn't easy to surprise me often. He's ability to achieve status into the upper room only after a few short hours is nothing but incredible."

Disgruntled, Juliet coughs in her sleeve, trying to ignore the pride in the women's voice as she talks about Shawn.

"I thought Ken and Barbie weren't picky with who they brought back here?"

"Ahh, well that's an interesting topic best discussed at a later time. You're stalling detective."

"Only debating the best move possible."

"If you say so. If you want my advice, I always find it best to have more than one move open, just in case your best doesn't lead out the way you want it too."

"And what would that be, Raggedy Ann?"

Another cough.

"As much as I would love to share all the possible moves you could make, it seems we have a visitor. Officer Spencer, you do know it's rude to eavesdrop, don't you?"

Startled, Henry stops at the base of the door.

"Excuse you?" Juliet asks.

Smirking Raggedy Ann raises an eyebrow at the door.

"I do believe we have company Detective. If you would please?"

At Henry's entrance, Juliet's face stiffens, hiding her surprise.

"Detective Spencer" Henry nods in a greeting.

The women laughs, "Don't be coy Officer, we know this is your daughter in-law."

For his part, Henry's mouth only twists into a frown, but worry begins to weasel it's way into his stomach.

In front of Juliet and the women - Raggedy Ann - is the game _Jenga_.

With piles of blocks on both women's side, it looks like the game has been playing for a while.

"If only we had your son! How I would truly love an actual _family_ game to be played." The women says wistfully, eyeing Juliet's large belly.

Juliet tries to cover it with both her hands.

"Henry -" She begins, still staring at the women, "I'm sorry, it's rude of me not to introduce you to Finley." With a nod of her head, she gestures over to the women.

"Finley."

Finley laughs again, clapping her hands together.

Juliet coughs again, harder and longer this time.

Henry frowns, wondering when Juliet caught a cold…until suddenly he realizes why Juliet might be coughing.

"While that's very nice of you dear -" She turns away from Juliet to stare at Henry, "I believe you might know me better as Jackle, Officer. As your daughter did."

At the word daughter, Finley pulls a gun hidden in the pocket of her white apron.

Henry's eye's flash, briefly landing on the gun.

With an effort, he pulls his attention away from the obvious threat, resuming his search on the table in the back.

Cold his ass.

"Don't worry dear, the game is almost over." Finley soothes at Juliet, watching as the women repositions herself on the chair. If anything, Juliet's face has gotten paler.

"Henry if you would be so kind as to take a seat, you can watch the game end."

Henry pauses before responding with an "okay".

But instead of talking at Finley, he directs his comment to Juliet as a question.

"All's good." Juliet responds, but her voice cracks.

On shaky legs, Henry makes his way over to the table, pulling out the seat next to Juliet.

Juliet's face remains impassive, continuing to stare down Finley.

Finding her knee underneath the table, Henry gives it a tight squeeze.

Gesturing with the gun Finley points to Juliet and says, "As you were".

It's now or never.

Henry clears his throat, readjusting the cuffs on his shirt.

"I was hoping that -"

At the noise, Finley clicks her tongue.

"Think twice dear. It's rude to talk when a player is going to play. It's better to watch and assess your next move."

Henry stares between her and Juliet.

Shuts his mouth.

"Go on", Finley prods.

Juliet leans over the table and fingers a wooden log on the bottom of the pile.

With a few twists of her fingers, Juliet frees the log.

A tense second floats by.

The tower remains intact.

Henry lets out a breath.

"Very good indeed," Finley murmurs.

A light sheen of sweat appears on the top of Juliet's forehead.

She coughs again.

"Now that it's -" Henry tries again.

"Shhhhh, watch Officer. Now it's my turn", Finley responds, eyes fixated on the pile.

As Finley's fingers reach for a similar piece on the bottom of the stack, Henry makes his move.

Jumping out of his chair, he grabs at Finley's arm, twisting it out and away from the _Jenga_ tower.

In the stunned silence that follows, the echo of _Jenga_ pieces falling is the only thing that can be heard.

Juliet flinches.

"My dear, you've just made me lose the game," Finley states, staring directly at Henry.

Puckering her lips, she gives him a disapproving look.

"Your about to lose a lot more," Henry responds, twisting her arm out even further.

Finley smirks, says "Your missing something Officer".

"And what would that be?" He asks, not liking the similarities Henry hears between that comment and what he asks his own son.

At the nod of her head, Henry jerks his attention over to Juliet.

"You wouldn't", Henry finally spits out.

Eyes glazed over, face pale, Juliet looks awful.

With Henry's full attention on her now, Juliet stares at him once before giving a deep, hacking cough. The next breath out of her mouth is shallow, slow.

"Jules…." Henry murmurs.

A little louder, "Juliet!...Breathe deep, dammit! -" twisting Finley's arm tighter, he tries again, "Juliet!".

She doesn't respond.

"What the hell did you give her?" Henry growls, leaning his body against Finley, bending her backwards.

"Nothing a little of my home-made remedies won't fix", she responds evasively, staring up at him, calculating.

She glances at Juliet.

"I would think fast Officer."

Panic flares fast and hard in Henry.

"Lassiter!" Henry screams, mind working a mile a minute, hoping the man hears him.

Another cough, even deeper this time.

When Henry glances over again, he notices a line of red on the corner of her mouth.

Glaringly obvious against her pale skin.

Groaning, Juliet grips the edge of the table, leaning over.

"Do you want it, Officer?" Finley asks.

"Lassiter!" Henry shouts again.

Juliet spits a bloody mixture onto the floor.

Eyes frantic, breath seizing, Henry shakes Finley.

"Where is it?!".

She beams at Henry, says, "Let go."

Henry sees red.

He hears Juliet give another cough.

He _releases_ his hold on Finley.

"Home remedy?!" Henry voice snaps, "Now!".

Finley laughs.

Reaching into the other pocket of her white apron, she pulls out a little clear vial.

Tosses it to Henry.

He grabs it out of the air.

"Your family is so much fun Officer. I'm sure we'll get that family game night in sooner, rather than later."

Turning away from her, Henry stoops down next to Juliet, un-gripping her hands from the table.

He tilts her face back and up gently for him to see her.

Eyes glazed, lips almost blue, Juliet doesn't respond when Henry calls her name again.

Hands trembling, Henry uncorks the vial and brings it down towards Juliet's lips.

He attempts to coax it down her throat.

Immediately when the liquid hits her lips, she begins to cough it back up.

Frantic, Henry rubs his fingers against her throat, tries to soothe her.

"Hush, Jules. Try again. Just a little this time. I promise."

Bringing the vial back up to her lips, Henry tips the rest slowly into her mouth.

Watching her throat swallow, he murmurs, "That's my girl."

When the vial is empty, Henry leads her head back down to his shoulder.

Lets Juliet rest for a moment.

"Lassiter!" Henry screams again.

Eyeing the room again, Henry is not surprised to find Finley gone.

A bang is heard at the entrance to the waiting room.

"What the hell do you want Spencer -" Abruptly, he cuts off, noticing Juliet leaning heavily against him, the vial on the floor, and the wooden pieces displaced around the room.

"What happened?" He demands, eyes hooded.

Running his fingers through Juliet's hair, Henry quietly tells Lassiter to check for any other entrances. To look for a women dressed as Raggedy Ann.

Without even responding, Lassiter leaves.

When he's gone, Henry gets Juliet to sit back into the chair for him to assess her.

Untucking his Papa-Bear shirt, he wipes Juliet's mouth with it.

"Jules…" Henry whispers.

He swallows, hates to ask but knows he has to.

Juliet cracks an eye open.

"The baby?"

Juliet leads Henry's hand to her stomach.

He feels the baby give a slight kick.

…

When Lassiter comes back, both of the men help lead Juliet back out into the main room.

Shouting at McNab to grab the first-aid kit from the car, they stare at each other uneasily when Juliet gives another cough.

"I'm fine." She tells both men. "Stop clucking."

It's hard for them.

Both feel guilty.

Lassiter for not finding Raggedy Ann.

Henry, for not keeping his word to Shawn.

Finally, the ex-cop excuses himself for the moment.

Grabbing the loose pipe on his way into the waiting room, Henry closes the door.

Yanking the walkie-talkie out of his waistband Henry takes the pipe and smashes it down on to it. Again and again, until all that's left is pieces.

He takes a moment to collect himself.

Pulls his cellphone out of his pocket.

Calls Shawn.

….

"So, you're just going to play this out then?!" Gus finally speaks up, furious.

His chair squeaks as he stands.

"I can't goddamn believe this-" Gus looks around the room, "Henry you're just going to let them –" he cuts off when Henry turns his icy gaze on Gus.

Gus pulls back his retort, but doesn't stop.

"Lassiter, you're just going to let your partner – "

At this too, Lassiter turns his icy gaze onto Gus, but unlike Shawn's father, Lassiter takes the bait.

"We're goddamn mice Gus!", Lassiter shouts at his face.

"And your just going to let them keep pawing you?"

Face red, Lassiter growls.

"The SPBD has just been played by a cat whose not fucking around! You want to not play this out? Be my guest! Let the door hit you on your way out!"

Gus is silenced for a moment.

"There has to be another way," he finally murmurs, bowing his head.

This is too much for him to handle – he doesn't know how anyone else is dealing with it.

How Shawn and Juliet are dealing with it.

"We plan it out so it works to our advantage," Shawn finally murmurs.

Eyes rimmed red, Shawn is a far cry from what he was earlier when arriving at _The Pink Banana_.

Surprised, Juliet glances up at him.

He continues.

"Yes, they've been playing us like mice this entire time, but now it's our turn to have the advantage."

"Advantage?! What advantage do you see Shawn? Cause all I see is my partner going into another–"

"We finally know what the sick bastards look like," Henry interrupts, glaring at Lassiter.

"How great!" Lassiter mocks, "Let me just get a cartoonist on the boardwalk to draw their descriptions! Maybe after we could buy some cotton candy while we wait for–"

"As deep as your head is in your ass right now, I can't believe you would joke when Juliet – "

"Enough." Shawn grounds out.

Lassiter and Henry shut up - chest to chest, they both take a few steps back to cool down.

Shawn bends down and murmurs quietly into Juliet's ear.

Straightening, Juliet briefly composes herself before facing the entire group.

"Henry's right," She begins.

Shushing Lassiter, she continues, "We know what Caster and Jackle look like," – she gives a watery smile to Henry -,"we know the depth of their abilities and –" at here, Juliet pauses, "We also know who their next target is."

Shuddering, Juliet folds back into herself, wrapping her arms around her torso.

Around the life that rests there.

Clearing his throat, Shawn pulls everyone's attention back to him.

"In one of _The Pink Banana_ case files, Caster and Jackle had made it clear that today's date was important. So we also know that something big is going down in the next hours. We need to be one step ahead of this."

"As great as knowing all this is," Lassiter chimes in, "How would Caster and Jackle have something already planned for a victim they chose just this morning?"

"I don't know." Shawn replies, shaking his head in frustration, "but we have to be prepared…"

"For anything." Juliet finishes.

….

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

….

I don't own anything.

The sad joy.

….

" _Monopoly_?"

"Never do anything with cash. You two don't have enough, and we're not dipping into my 401K plan to cover it."

" _Clue_?"

He gives a scoff.

"Murder, kid? Come on."

" _Catan_?"

"Same as Monopoly, except with resources. Did you want to spend the next months without any warmth? Think Shawn."

Shawn pulls out another game.

"What would be the point of _MouseTrap_?" He starts, exasperated, "That's it, move over."

Henry nudges Shawn out the way and rifles through the closet himself.

"Don't you have any game that doesn't risk everything? Something simple, something like…"

He pulls out a blue-square box.

Wipes the dust off with his sleeve.

Shawn eyes the yellow-bolded words on the cover.

" _Sequence_?"

Henry pulls up from his squat and grins.

"Exactly."

…..

Gus clears away the dining room table as Juliet sips a cup of herbal tea.

"What I wouldn't give for a cup of coffee right now", she mutters.

Gus looks over at Juliet as he makes room on the counter for a set of pineapple salt and pepper shakers.

"Trust me. Shawn has enough energy for the both of you right now."

Grabbing a wet cloth off the counter, he cleans the dried spot of jam left on the table.

"Gus," Juliet asks, looking up from her cup.

He pauses.

"When Caster and Jackle get here I want you too -" She cuts off suddenly, hearing the banging of footsteps coming up the stairs.

Confused as to where the statement was going, Gus resumes his work on the table.

Shawn and Henry enter the kitchen, a box in Shawn's hands.

Juliet peeks at the game.

"Sequence?" She raises in eyebrow. "You remember how to play right?"

Sequence is one of Juliet's games. Shawn hadn't even heard of the game until she had unpacked it from one of her boxes after moving into the house. Juliet had stared at Shawn, aghast after hearing about his lack of experience or, in honesty, knowledge of the game. A game she use to play with her grandfather when coming home from grade school. Moving over a few boxes labeled _kitchen_ into a makeshift table, Juliet had taught Shawn how to play that afternoon. It was the last time either had played the game. Until now.

Shawn rubs his hair.

Tells her, "Of course I remember how to play. Psychic, remember?"

Henry takes the chair opposite Juliet, mumbling something about Shawn's lack of "psychic" memory last weekend and a planned fishing trip.

Gus eyes the board game in Shawn's hand.

"What the heck is Sequence?" He finally asks.

All eyes turn to Gus.

"Don't be an ice cube left out in the sun, Gus".

…..

Later, all four sit at the kitchen table, _Sequence_ set up between them.

After much debate, the likes of which Juliet threatened changing their baby's name to Bertha, it was decided that the most inexperienced player Gus, would play with Shawn.

Not happy about the decision, Henry had opted for him and Juliet to play as green, Shawn and Gus as blue.

Now waiting, Juliet traces the Queen of Spades on the board.

The clock on the wall hits 6:05 p.m..

"You think they forgot?" Gus asks, crumpling the white plastic baggie in his hand.

He's all nerves.

Bile sits hard and heavy in his stomach.

In all their stomachs.

"Not a chance." Shawn responds, restacking his tiles on the table, he begins making a new pattern.

First blue, then white, blue, white.

"She definitely made it clear she wanted to play a family game." Juliet states, grabbing a tile off of Shawn's pile.

She flips the blue over to white and helps him with his pattern.

Shawn glances over at her.

A heavy silence falls on the table.

Gus looks at the clock again.

It's 6:07 p.m..

Anxious, Gus asks, "Well, would she consider Lassie to be apart of the family? Could that be why they're late?"

Shawn mules over his response for a second.

Having finished his tile pattern, he leans over the table to help Juliet begin hers.

"Honestly, maybe. We did put him as the cover of our Christmas card last year, it does seem -"

"No." Henry interrupts.

Tapping a short rhythm out on the table with his own game tiles, he glances over at Gus.

"Lassie's not related by blood or marriage."

 _Thank God_.

Gus raises an eyebrow, pointedly jerking his head at himself.

Shawn notices.

He clicks his tongue in Gus's direction.

"Come on son. That shipped sailed along time ago".

Juliet grimaces at the noise.

Shawn glances over.

"Sorry."

Juliet shakes her head, shooing Shawn's hands away from her pile.

She looks at the clock.

"I think it's time to start playing."

She picks up one of her game pieces that have yet to make it into her pattern and taps it once on the table.

Shawn swallows.

Looks at the clock too.

"Then let's play."

…..

The refrigerator begins humming.

Ignoring the sound, Henry plays the Five of Diamonds.

Picking up a green tile, he flips it over to white and places it on the cards spot.

"Sequence." He declares, catching Juliet's eyes.

He moves the four other tiles both have played in the last fifteen minutes over to white as well.

On the board, a white row has just been created.

"Again?" Gus whines.

He looks at the previous white sequence row Henry and Juliet created not twenty minutes before.

"Just lucky I guess." Henry states.

Juliet glances at Shawn, watching as he shakes his head in agreement.

"Yep, lucky."

Right.

The Spencer men are never lucky.

Shawn starts picking up the cards.

"Who wants to play as the fun-suckers teammate next?" He asks, semi-joking.

Gus stares at Shawn for moment.

Notices his best-friends tense shoulders.

"Fun-sucker! How dare you throw that name around Shawn. -" Gus rebuttals, mock-offended - "You know how I feel about coming into a game knowing nothing about it! You suck!"

He picks up three of the tiles from the board and throws them in Shawn's direction.

"Sucky, sucky, sucky…" With each sucky, Gus hits Shawn with another one of his pieces.

"Oh, no you didn't Gassy Guster..." Shawn threatens, grabbing his own pieces.

Juliet smirks.

Relief washes over his face for a moment.

Tag-teaming, Juliet begins to throw out instances in which Gus was an inexperienced _fun-sucker_ on the last case they worked on together.

Henry sits back amused, forgetting for a moment how serious the situation is.

"Finished already?" A voice calls out from the living room.

The moments gone.

With her hand frozen in between throwing one of her own game pieces at Gus, Juliet's smile quickly disappears. Her head glances up sharpley towards the living room.

Noticing the sudden quiet, Gus suddenly gulps down on the statement he was going to make comparing Shawn to a whale's butt - _not the time_ \- while nudging Shawn's foot underneath the table.

Henry's mouth spools out into a grim line.

The refrigerator continues to hum.

Shawn finally asks, "Why? You coming to play?"

Swiping his fingers over the game board once to clear it, Shawn quickly brushes Juliet's hands.

 _Relax_ , he wants to say.

"I thought you would never ask", the voice responds, walking into the kitchen.

Shawn's not surprised when Finley walks in dressed as Raggedy Ann.

For her part - Raggedy Ann, or Finley, or Jackle - takes a long look around the kitchen.

Her eyes rest on the four sitting at the table.

She nods her head once in Juliet's direction, greeting her.

"As our Detective knows here, I do so love family games. And this -" She gestures vaguely at the game board- "is a true family game."

Finley goes around the table to stand behind Gus.

Squeaking, Gus tries not to move a muscle.

She rests her arms on the back of his chair.

 _Please don't kill me now. Please not now..._

Gus looks at Shawn

 _Do something_ , Gus's eyes say.

Shawn clears his throat.

Juliet asks, "Won't you have a seat?", beating Shawn to the line.

He swivels his head towards her.

" _Jules_ , we agreed…" he whispers out.

Ignoring Shawn, Henry pushes out the chair in between Shawn and himself.

Finley smiles, noticing the chair, but stays standing.

"I would be delighted dear. I do think you will want me to play this game. Burton -".

Gus's eye's are pained by the sound of his formal name.

"I believe your playing time is over. Not to worry though - " Firmly gripping Gus by the shoulders, Finley moves him out of the chair, "your _talents_ will not be wasted. Unlike you, I do know a thing or two about Sequence".

Sitting in Gus's empty chair, she looks up at the man standing before her flabbergasted, "I do believe Juliet and I are alike in that way. Be helpful though, would you, and tell your little doggie to stand down. Before he gets hurt and all."

Gus closes his mouth once, twice, before uttering, "Doggie?"

Finley claps her hands together and laughs.

Looks over at Juliet.

"And here I thought I could use the title like your husband and his best friend our use to using. Fine Guster -" Finley points at Juliet, "Detective?"

"She means Lassiter, Gus" Juliet states.

Surprise writes itself on all three men's features.

Finley says, "And you thought I wouldn't know?".

With a picture of ease, she folds her gloved hands neatly on the table.

"Uhhh, Shawn?" Gus questions, wiping his hands on his pants.

Not sure what to do.

"I really think that Lassister is…" Henry begins.

Shawn watches Finley for a moment.

He watches all of her attention keenly focused on Juliet.

He cuts his father off and gives Gus a quick nod.

"Go."

 _Dammit_.

"What? You just want the brother to leave, is that it?".

"Gus…" Shawn draws out his name.

You know what, fine." Turning high-tail, Gus quickly exits the kitchen.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it family?" Finley asks the air.

No one responds.

Taking her gloved hands off the table, she begins to ruffle through her white apron.

Beside Shawn, Juliet tenses, remembering what things are hidden in the pockets.

Shawn leans forward a little, not liking how now he is the one sitting the farthest away from Finley.

Finley pulls out two white pouches from her apron and jingles them up and down for a moment.

Henry asks, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Finley's lips draw into a thin smirk.

"I was so hoping we would be playing Sequence. You see, I brought my own tiles to the game." At this, Finley jingles both white bags up and down again.

"You have got to be _kidding me._ " Henry begins, "who in their right mind brings their own tiles to a game they didn't even know…"  
Finley cuts Henry off with a glance at Shawn.

"I do believe you know a thing or two about being physic do you not KFC meal?"

Shawn grimaces at the name, stunned for a moment at the turn of events.

Finley focuses her attention on Juliet, bags still in hand.

She asks, "Red or green, Detective?"

She says, "Don't worry about your doggie Detective. If your doggie doesn't bite, your doggie doesn't have to go the pound."

And after a pregnant pause, she states, "Your chose dear."

Juliet's eyes strain. She's played this game once before with Finley. Except it was between vials, and the quickness of Jenga pieces.

"Detective try not to worry."

"Jules…." Shawn whispers, lips chapped, throat parched.

Her gaze jerks in his direction.

"No chances" he mouths.

He clears his throat.

Juliet hesitates, thoughts in turmoil.

"We'll take Red." Shawn suddenly states.

He's noticed how Finley's been holding that bag further away from her than the green one.

Finley glances over at Shawn, amused.

"Officer, tell your son to wait his turn".

Henry's fingertips press white onto the tabletop.

"I really don't see how the color choice matters." Henry bites out.

Finley sniffs, and clenches the bags a little tighter.

"Detective?"

Shawn clenches his fingers underneath the table into a fist.

A growl, rumbles low in his throat.

"Green."

Finley releases her firm hold on the bags, relieved.

"Green it is dear."

She hands Juliet her bag while she holds the red tiles.

She says, "Red is so your color KFC meal boy."

With a laugh, she bites down her next statement.

"You'll have to excuse me, _partner_ ".

Henry jerks in his chair.

Shawn appeases him with a look and tells her, "I don't mind, _partner_. Are you ready?"

He goes and grabs one of Juliet's hands underneath the table, squeezing it tightly.

"Will let are opponents play first, yes?"

Shawn nods his head in agreement, never taking his eyes off Finley.

He tries to scramble up a new plan to play.

"Oh and boys?"

All three look up as Finley folds her hands underneath her chin, "Please do try not to cheat and lose the game on purpose this time? Yes?"

With a wink, Finley starts passing out tiles between her and Shawn.

With shaking hands Juliet does the same with Henry.

….

Shawn wishes it was Corey who played as his partner.

Corey would believe Shawn stupid enough not play the right cards in his hand.

But after thirty minutes of playing the game with Finley, Shawn has realized that she is much different then Corey.

After his third attempt at trying to play the wrong card, Finley had interrupted him with a short intake of breath.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Finley had murmured, rearranging the cards in her hand.

Shawn had frozen in the act of dropping down the Three of Clubs.

Juliet's face had frozen too.

"And that would be because…" Shawn had asked, leaving the question open.

With a glance up, Finley had assessed the members of the table.

"We all know you're not stupid, partner. Quit acting like it."

And with that, Finley had reached into her white apron and pulled out a clear vial.

Angling it away from her, she pointed the cork directly in Juliet's direction.

"And neither am I."

The message was clear.

Giving an uncomfortable laugh, Shawn had picked up the three.

"Now how did that get down there…" He had murmured.

Replacing the three with the Six of Diamonds, Shawn had placed his new tile on the board.

Finley had stared for a moment longer at Shawn's pile, before she too resumed her work again on rearranging her cards.

During the exchange Juliet had bitten down so hard on the inside of her cheek that she had tasted blood.

Now, Juliet sits across from her own partner, tasting blood, and seriously debating if this is a bad time to use the restroom. She is afterall, one of two, nowadays.

She glances down again at the clear vial Finley left on the table.

 _Probably not a good time_.

To her right, Shawn slowly plays the Eight of Clubs, trying to draw the game out further until he can figure out a plan.

Playing his move, Shawn grabs a new card from the pile.

It's Juliet's turn.

She at least knows what she wants to play.

Juliet plays the Queen of Spades, moving a tile in the same row of the three other green tiles placed on the board between her and Henry during the last turns.

Henry glances over at her briefly, shuffling the cards in his hands.

There's a shine in his eyes.

He has a double-eyed jack.

Juliet gives him a small smile for a moment.

She glances over to the women at her right.

It's Finley's turn.

Grabbing a card between her deck Finley fiddles with it between her fingers.

Her eyebrows draw down into a pout.

"Partner…" She drawls out.

Shawn's thinking.

 _If he could just grab his phone beneath his shirt and text Gus the location of the…_

"Partner…." She drawls again.

Eyes unfocused, Shawn startles, glancing up at her.

"...yes?" The man asks, confused.

She says, "Would you like to win?"

 _Once Lassie kicks down the kitchen door, maybe one or two tries given…_

" _Partner_." She snaps this time.

"...huh?", Shawn asks.

"Shawn!" Juliet hisses.

Shawn looks over at Juliet, and with an effort, steps away from his mind plan and back to the present.

"I asked," Finley begins again, not used to being ignored, "if you wanted to win?"

Shawn lays a smile over his face.

Fakes a response.

"Now, I've never really been a competitive man myself. Win or lose. Lose or win. What's the difference? The game ends and we move on with our lives. However there was this one time when Gus and I were playing an intense game of _Mario-Cart_ when Gus…"

Finley folds her hands underneath her chin, eyes resting into a glare.

"Shawn" She murmurs.

Shawn stops mid-rant. He's never heard his name come out of her lips before.

"What?" he asks gruffly.

"I only asked if you wanted to win. It's really a yes or a no answer." She states.

"Ohh, well, no." Shawn responds after a moment, "I don't want to win this game of Sequence."

Finley clicks her tongue at Shawn.

"I only asked if you wanted to win, silly boy. Not if you wanted to win Sequence. It seems like Officer and Detective have that already done for us" - turning her head over to Henry she muses - "right?".

Henry's face suddenly turns a bright shade of red.

"You cheater!", He growls out, throwing his cards onto the table, "How did you know I have a two-eyed Jack in my possession?"

For a moment, Shawn's lost on the conversation train between himself and Finley and now Henry and Finley.

Until jarringly his brain clicks back on with the conversation caboose.

An icy hand crawls up his spine.

Frantically Shawn bends over towards Juliet.

He whispers, "Leave".

He says, "I just lost it. It!"

Shawn's eyes taken on a sheen.

He begs, "Please Jules, leave!"

Juliet places a finger over his lips.

Unlike Shawn's eyes, her's remain clear. Focused.

She turns her head towards Shawn's ear, "Maybe -" she whispers, "Then again, maybe not."

Henry's voice raises as he continues to yell at Finley.

Juliet raises an eyebrow. Grabbing onto Shawn's shoulder for support she bends down and grabs the gun she stashed away in her pant leg earlier in the morning.

Shawn looks up at her, eyes wide.

"You beautiful sphinx," Shawn finally declares, rubbing at his face.

"I couldn't reach it without being obvious last time but now -" She gestures over to where Henry and Finley have begun a shouting match.

Well, Henry is shouting at Finley.

Shawn grabs for the gun.

"I've got this." He says.

Juliet lets him.

Amused by Henry's outburst, a small smile plays on the corner of Finley's lips.

It's gone though, when she hears the cocking of a gun.

Glancing away from Henry, Finley stares and first Juliet, then Shawn.

She states, "You wouldn't partner."

Shawn says, "I most certainly would."

With his fingers grasping the trigger, Shawn takes aim.

"Behind..!" Henry suddenly yells, jumping out of his chair.

He's too late.

The sharp, heavy object meets the back of Shawn's skull.

"Shawn!" Juliet yells, reaching towards him, towards the gun.

 _Shit._

Blackness overcomes Shawn's vision.

He feels his head meet the kitchen table.

He vaguely recalls that it's his head.

He hears Juliet scream, "That's it!".

 _Wait, Jules_ …

The sound of metal meeting flesh reaches Shawn's ear.

A shooting pain works its way up and behind Shawn's neck.

Juliet's screams suddenly cease.

He feels the table move as two more thuds hit it.

 _Jules!..._ Shawn wants to scream.

The blackness in his mind gets darker.

Before he loses himself completely Shawn hears Finley close to his ear.

She murmurs, "I can't have you win, after you said you would lose. Now can I, partner?"

….

Review button is just below.

Closer.

Almost there.

Even closer.

Red hot!

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

No Psych ownership for me.

This is short, but I still wanted to post it.

…

Shawn wakes up to a splitting headache and a baby crying.

He scrunches his forehead up annoyed at the sound this early in the morning.

Reaching across the bed he fumbles around for a pillow he knows is there.

Finding the soft, cotton fabric, he immediately shoves it over his ears.

"Jules…" Shawn whines.

Even through the pillow, Shawn can hear the muffled cries.

Shawn's head gives a sharp throb.

 _Son-of-a-..._ he rubs the back of his neck, trying to ease the tension.

Groaning Shawn pushes the pillow off, climbing out of bed.

"Jules?" Shawn asks the air squinting his eyes at the bright sunlight coming through the blinds.

He wonders why the sun has to be so bright this early in the morning.

"Jules?" He calls out a little louder this time.

Suddenly, Shawn's standing in the middle of the nursery.

He stares at the animal mobile Gus and him put up a week ago or was it two?

Watches it twirl in a circle from a non-existent breeze.

The lion's eyes stare at him.

Movement catches in the corner of his eye.

Jules is sitting in a rocking chair, rubbing the back of a still red-faced baby.

"Hush" She murmurs to her, glancing up at Shawn and giving him a brief tired smile.

"What did you want Shawn?" Jules asks, yawning.

Shawn doesn't respond.

He can't take his eyes off the baby.

His head gives another sharp throb.

"Shawn?"

Shawn tries to rub the pain away behind his neck.

He asks, "Jules?"

Coming up from the rocking chair, Jules juggles the baby into the crook of her elbow.

"Of course she couldn't stay asleep," Jules murmurs, looking down at the bundle "Isn't that right?" - She rocks the baby side-to-side, eyes never leaving it.

"Who couldn't? What -" Shawn is floored, "Jules?"

Jules glances up at him, a small frown forming on her lips.

"The baby Shawn. Finley."

Shawn abruptly feels sick, "Finley?"

Juliet laughs, the sound echoing around the room.

The animal mobile gives another twirl.

Rocking the baby faster, she repeats the name with each swing of her arms.

 _Finley, Finley, Finley…_

Shawn can't breathe.

He takes a step backward realizing too late that he needs to get away from this room.

"I...no…"

Jules looks up at Shawn.

But now, unlike before, Jules' hair is dyed a dark red.

Suddenly morphing, Jules turns into a child's play doll.

A Raggedy-Ann.

Shawn doesn't know how, but he finds himself pinned to the back wall.

"No, you haven't..."

Shawn tries to move, tries to get as far away from Raggedy Ann and the baby as possible, but his limbs too, are frozen.

Juliet - Raggedy Ann - pushes the baby in front of Shawn's face.

"Want to hold Finley, Shawn?" She questions.

Shawn looks down at the sleeping baby.

His head is killing him.

Suddenly, he bends over, head below his knees as he realizes that the baby is not sleeping.

She's not sleeping.

Raggedy Ann grabs Shawn by the hair and forces his head back up against the wall, face inches from his.

"I always win" she states, eyes unblinking.

Shawn's head feels like he's been hit by lighting.

Raggedy Ann's face quickly morphs back into Juliet's.

Her eyes turn completely black.

She says, "You killed us both Shawn."

A strangled moan escapes his lips

He hits his head against the wall.

Juliet suddenly disappears, leaving Shawn in a black void with a silent baby in his arms.

He screams and his head breaks into two.

…

More to come.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapters will come in varying lengths.

So be it.

…

"...Shaw…..Shawn!"

Shawn grunts and wonders if it's too late to put on a sweater.

He's freezing.

"Shawn can you…"

He ignores the voice for a moment, much rather preferring the comforting darkness to it.

Their voice contains too much urgency, too much fear.

He feels a hand on his shoulder.

A shake.

His head gives a dull throb.

Shawn groans.

He vaguely recalls his head hurting at a different time, a different place.

"You're going to be….Sha….you need to…"

He finally places the voice in his head.

"Gu…?" Shawn mumbles, mouth unable to form the words.

It can't be though.

Gus is gone.

He remembers his father on one side of the table, Finley at the head, and Jules at the….

Oh, God.

He tries again.

"Gus?"

There's a sharp intake of breath.

A confirmation.

"Yeah, Shawn."

A question echoes in Gus's next words as he asks, "Can you open your eyes?"

Shawn doesn't understand the question for a moment.

He wonders when he closed them.

He squints and wonders too when the light became so bright.

"Shawn -" Gus begins and stops, voice suddenly leaving him.

He can't deal with this right now.

"How…..are you….?" Shawn begins.

He groans again.

His head is absolutely killing him.

Bringing his fingers up and around, he feels a goose-egg on the back of his skull.

He winces.

So that's why it's hurting so much.

He blinks bleary eyes up at Gus.

Gus's eyes are panicked, mouth gaping.

"What happened?" Shawn slurs.

He looks around his kitchen.

Can't remember when he invited all the cops to his house.

He spots his father in the corner, scowling at an EMT trying to place a bandage around his head.

Shawn assumes he'll be next.

"Shawn…." Gus utters, trying to get his attention.

Shawn ignores his best-friend for the moment, looking for his wife.

He doesn't remember the dream he had before waking, but he does remember the fear.

Shawn doesn't spot her.

He asks, "Where's….Jules?"

"Shawn, I really think…" Gus stammers, palms wiping on his pants.

Gus is a man of many things, but watching his best-friend face Finley while idly sitting by in a police-van is something he will never do again.

Shawn's head throbs dully.

He thinks about the last time he saw her.

"She's not...not in the... _nursery..._ is she?" Shawn asks.

Gus looks at him confused. Wonders if the concussion is more serious than the EMT had let on.

"Shawn…." He begins, nervous.

The look on Gus's face makes it difficult for Shawn to breathe.

"Gus…" He slurs, more urgent, "Where...is…. _she_?"

He tries to take a deep breath and finds that he can't.

Gus looks down at Shawn for a moment and realizes that he doesn't know how he can tell his friend, his _best_ friend, what happened.

"Gus -" Shawn urges.

Gus's mouth flaps open like a fish, before he utters a quick series of nonsense words, trying to find one that will fit.

He doesn't find one.

Heart pounding, Shawn pushes himself up and out of the kitchen chair, not waiting for Gus's reply, already knowing what he won't find.

On two legs, Shawn leans heavily on the table in front of him, confused for a moment on the spinning room.

It's nauseating.

"Shawn -" Gus murmurs softly, hands jutted out ready to catch his friend if he falls, "Juliet hasn't been seen since -"

At here, Gus pauses.

Shawn squeezes his eyes shut tightly, ignoring the man.

He needs to find Jules _now_.

Shawn steps away from the table and from Gus's hands, suddenly envying this man who can't possibly know how he's feeling right now.

"You're lying -" He seethes, taking a step forward, but not towards Gus, towards the stairs.

The dizzying man attempts to make it to the nursery.

He makes it two steps before falling, hitting the floor with a jarring thud.

Pain blooms on both knees, but he ignores it.

The pain in his heart, in his head, is much worse.

"Jules?" Shawn calls out, broken, eyes directed towards the stairs.

"You can…..bring her….her to me. I'm not -" Shawn starts, leaning forward on his hands, he bends his head down.

Takes a shallow breath.

Can't remember if he is supposed to have four hands or not.

Alarmed, Gus reaches his friend, helping him up and pushing him back into the chair.

He doesn't understand what he's talking about.

But it doesn't take a genius to know it's not something good.

Shawn tries to resist, but even his strength has left him.

This is one hell of a game Finley has concocted.

Eyes never leaving the stairs Shawn asks for the first time, "Tell me".

Gus visibly swallows, shudders.

Shawn stares, unblinkingly.

Behind him, a voice interrupts, "Finley took her."

Henry steps forward, a white bandage wrapped around his forehead.

He pats Gus on the shoulder, giving him a nod.

"Finley took her, but we haven't lost Shawn. Not yet."

Shawn stares at his father as if he's gone crazy.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asks sharp, moving his head back and forth between his father and the stairs.

"Shawn -" Henry bites out, forceful, "Juliet's not here."

He pauses a moment and waits for it to hit Shawn.

But Shawn doesn't seem to hear him.

"Jules!?" He calls again, towards the stairs, "It's okay….sweetheart. I'll hold Finley -" at this, he rubs the back of his head, grimacing - "I'll hold _her_ …. sweetheart please…"

Shawn sways against the chair, voice straining.

Cursing the air, Gus walks away from Henry for the moment, going to grab the EMT.

This is insane.

Ignoring Gus, Henry goes and grabs his son by the shoulders.

Orders him to "Look at me, Shawn."

"Sweetheart…. _please…"_

"Shawn," Henry grounds out, digging his fingers into his collarbone, leaving bruises, "look for a moment. Look, Shawn".

"What...about Jules….Jules?" Shawn asks, eyes finally leaving the stairs to look at Henry, questioning.

"How many badges Shawn?" Henry asks, bending down and meeting Shawn's eyes.

He won't lose his son.

Not like this.

"What?" Shawn asks, confused, neck straining back against the pressure of Henry's hands.

"How many badges Shawn?"

Shawn closes his eyes for a moment, balling his hands into fists.

Henry pushes the EMT Gus brought away.

He can handle this.

"Henry, I really think -" Gus begins, urging the EMT forward.

Henry stops both with a glare.

"Come on kid, your taking your sweet time on this one. How many badges?"

"14." Shawn finally murmurs, rubbing his hands over his eyes, "14."

"Good." Henry motions the EMT over to check on the back of Shawn's head.

As the EMT prods his head, Shawn finally realizes that he's not back in the nightmare he had before.

He's in an even worse one.

Finally taking what seems like the first breath of the day, Shawn stares up at both his father and Gus.

Waits a moment for the EMT to finish up.

He needs answers.

He ignores the obvious question of how she was taken.

Wonders what Gus can tell.

Wonders how he hasn't seen or heard from his wife's partner yet.

Stares briefly at his pale friend, a goal in mind.

"Where's Lassiter?" Shawn finally asks.

He should be running the scene, taking charge.

Gus rubs both hands across his head.

Curses low under his breath.

"Lassiter was shot, Shawn. He's in the hospital."

…

More to come.


	11. Chapter 11

To think this entire story was going to be a one-shot.

…

Lassiter awakens to a woman sitting next to his bedside.

At first, he thinks she's a nurse checking his vitals, but after reviewing his chart she takes a seat next to him, pulling her stocking legs up over her lap.

"Hello Head Detective," She greets, taking his hand and patting it comfortably, "You've been a busy little Doggie, haven't you?"

Lassiter grimaces, not sure if he's dreaming or not.

From the time he got shot to the sterile hospital room he's in now, Lassiter's brain is fried.

But he's sure he's seen this woman before.

He just can't place where.

"Rough day today, am sure." She continues, filling the void of silence Lassiter left in the wake of her comment.

Lassiter's always been good at silence.

A trait he learned quickly from his parents during their shouting matches.

"You hurt my partner today," She muses, stroking his hand.

She gazes up at him, light shining in the pool of her eyes.

Unsure on how to react, Lassiter suddenly finds himself wanting to apologize for his actions.

It's nice to have a visitor.

"It's hard to play without your partner, isn't it?" She asks.

He bites his tongue on the apology, choosing to remain silent instead.

What does this have to do with O'Hara?

He stares at her a moment longer.

He can't seem to place her dyed red hair, her blue dress.

His shoulder suddenly burns where the bullet used to lie.

If she is a nurse, he wishes she would give him more painkillers.

His thoughts change though as her fingernails bite quickly into his skin.

He sucks in a sharp breath.

"Hmmm, I suppose you'll know that soon enough anyway."

She stands up from her chair dusting her gloved fingers on her apron.

She glances quickly at the closed hospital door.

He hears voices moving closer

His heart monitor gives a beep.

"Do remember this, won't you darling?" she asks, lips pulling down into a pout.

Suddenly her face brightens.

She pulls out a green tile from her apron and gently lays it on the counter next to his head.

Blinking, Lassiter watches as the woman makes her way over to the door.

She gives a quick laugh.

"We both do so love games, you see? My partner and I," she states, "they helped".

Stepping out into the hallway, she gives him a wink before disappearing from view.

He thinks he should remember her.

Closing his eyes, he racks his brain trying to remember her.

But only the scream of Henry's voice in the upper rooms echoes through his head.

 _Lassiter!_

…...

When he opens his eyes again the psychic's face greets him, two inches away from his own.

He jolts back in his bed.

"Jesus _Christ -"_ He mutters.

The man's eyes are intense.

Black pupils overtake both irises.

He jabs his fingers in front of Lassiter's face.

He holds up the green tile in his hand, accusatory.

"Where in the hell did you get this?" He asks.

"Hello to you too," Lassiter grumbles.

…..

Lassiter has dark circles beneath his eyes.

Yawning, he watches as Henry and Gus pace the small hospital room.

Shawn sits quietly in the corner, watching him with hawk eyes.

The younger man palms the green Sequence tile in his hand before putting it back into his pocket.

He wonders desperately where his family is.

He watches as his father and Gus go around in a circle again discussing Juliet's whereabouts.

The only clue Finley seemed to have left behind was the tile left next to Lassiter.

Shawn doesn't know what it means.

Doesn't know what game he's playing at anymore.

He rubs his fingers over his eyes trying to clear his head.

"Tell me what she said again," Henry asks Lassiter, pulling up a seat next to the man's bedside.

Finley's chair remains unoccupied.

Still, pale from surgery, Lassiter has done his best to focus on the three men in the room.

But he needs rest, the throb of the gunshot wound pulling him into the dark.

He goes over the details again, methodically, trying to gain as much insight from the conversation as the rest in the room.

"The last thing she said," Lassiter murmurs, "was that the games helped. They _helped_." He grimaces and wishes he had asked her something before she left.

 _Where was his goddamn partner?_

"Helped her, helped her…" Henry whispers, staring off into space.

Gus takes another drag of his hospital coffee.

Even though it tastes horrible, he knows it's going to be a long night.

Lassiter closes his eyes again and tries to stifle another yawn.

He would shoot Caster twenty times over to get this feeling out of the pit of his stomach.

"Helped her…" Gus murmurs too, trying to think through the clues.

But Gus thinks that it's Shawn who's always been good at that.

As for Shawn, he sits frozen in one of the hospital chairs, suddenly remembering the nightmare he had before coming awake on his kitchen table.

 _You killed us both Shawn_.

He swallows painfully.

"Gotcha" Henry finally murmurs, jolting Shawn out of his trance.

Shawn watches as his father jumps up out of his chair, quickly throwing on his jacket.

He glances sharply in his direction.

"Got it, Shawn. We got it." The man states, grinning for the first time since Juliet left.

He hastily pulls his arms through the sleeves of his jacket.

"Got what Dad?" Shawn asks. But already, he's pulling on his own coat, patting his pockets for the keys.

At Henry's silence, he asks again, "What Dad, _what_?"

The white bandage on Henry's forehead shines in the fluorescent light.

Henry says, "I know where will find her Shawn, it's time to go back to _The Pink Banana_ ".

He glances once at Lassiter sleeping, before snapping his fingers at Gus.

"Stay here. Watch him."

"Hold up," Gus clammers, bending up from his stance against the wall, "I'm not leaving again. We go together." To prove his point, he trashes his coffee and starts pulling on his own coat.

"Gus now is not the time to fight me on this," Henry presses on.

He points a finger at Lassiter.

The man twitches briefly in his sleep.

"Watch. Him." He repeats, face suddenly turning a bright red.

"Shawn -" Gus pleads, eyes moving over to his best friend.

Shawn pats his back pockets, finally finding his keys.

He says, "Gus, don't be an unsteeped tea bag in a pot of cold water."

Patting his friend on the shoulder, he herds Henry out of the room.

Gus groans, plopping down into Henry's now, unoccupied chair.

"Unbelievable" He utters to the now quiet room.

Lassiter's heart monitor beeps in response, agreeing.

…..

As father and son head to _The Pink Banana,_ Henry tells Shawn what he figured out.

"It's the tapes, Shawn. The self-help tapes in the boxes we packed up. That's where will find our answer to where Juliet is -" At her name, Shawn tightens his fingers on the steering wheel.

"You're positive?" He asks, eyes never leaving the road.

Henry nods, "One-hundred percent kid. I wasn't listening before with you on the walkie-talkie and Juliet gone in the other room. " Henry releases a tight breath, patting his son on the shoulder, "I guarantee Shawn we'll find something on the tapes".

Shawn doesn't reply, only presses down harder on the gas pedal.

….

When Juliet comes to it, she thinks she's going to puke.

"Shaw…." She chokes out, swallowing the bile in her throat.

"Sha...Shawn…"

She jolts awake, eyes blinking open.

She feels a heavy pressure across her chest.

Looking down, Juliet notices a seat-belt clipped into place.

"What the _hell -"_ she says, pressing down on the release button.

It doesn't budge.

She swallows again, trying to ignore the stabbing ache in the back of her head.

Not the time.

Instead, Juliet presses harder on the release button, finally tearing at it when it doesn't budge and pulling it as far away from her chest as possible

She hears a click.

 _Son-of-a-bit..._

Quickly releasing it, the belt fumbles back against her chest, pinning her in place.

She utters a low curse for the car company who put this safety feature in place.

The seat-belt has now left her locked in a vise.

She tries not to panic.

Out the window of the car Juliet can see store businesses closed for the night.

With a sudden sense of dread, she realizes the stores are walking distance from her own house.

 _What kind of -_

"Familiar?" asks a voice next to her.

Jerking back at the sound, Juliet clenches her teeth as the seatbelt bites deeper into her chest.

Corey chuckles, "I had hoped that was the reaction I was going to get. Shame I had to wait two hours to get it. But then again, I've been busy."

Stilling her face, Juliet peeks at Corey out of the corner of her eye.

She's not going to give him the satisfaction of showing her fear.

Corey's looks like he's been put through the wringer, with two black eyes, a busted lip and bruising around his entire throat.

The man grimaces.

"It seems I underestimated your Doggie. But, I let him know who the real owner was quickly enough."

Juliet tells herself not to puke.

"If you killed Carlton, I swear I'll -"

Corey chuckles, "It seems your confused as to who the one in the car should be making threats at the moment."

Corey points to himself, seatbelt free, then at Juliet.

"As you can see, I'm not the one the jaws of life are going to have to take out after this ordeal."

Juliet smoothes over her features again, turning away from Corey.

From this vantage point, she can see the hardware store Henry went to last week to buy paint for the baby's room.

Annoyed at the silence, Corey huffs out a breath.

"Oh, come now dear, don't you want to know what I have in store for you?" He asks, taking her chin by his hand and roughly bringing her face around to meet his.

Revolusion roles through her.

She shows him her teeth.

Corey laughs.

"Now now, do be kind dear."

He stares openly at her body.

"I've never worked with a baby before…"

Pulling a vial out of his pocket he slowly points the needle down to her stomach where the baby lies.

Juliet breaks.

" _Please_ ,"she begs, " just let me -"

Before she can finish Corey swiftly jabs the needle into her stomach releasing the vial.

…

More to come.


	12. Chapter 12

Because I can.

… **...**

In a second, Juliet has taken ahold of Corey's wrist snapping it back.

With a satisfying crack, the man screams, turning a vivid shade of purple.

He pulls his arm back into himself, curling around it, protective.

She hopes she broke it.

Quickly grasping the slick vial, she pulls it out of her body.

Blood bubbles up from where the needle was injected.

The sting is enough to make her eyes water.

She eyes the liquid, trying to remember her law enforcement training on unidentified substances.

The liquids clear, orderless.

 _Shit._

It could be anything.

Juliet palms the vial once, coming to a quick decision.

She needs the antidote.

Making the most out of her limited reach, Juliet strains across the council, plunging the remaining liquid into Corey's neck.

Now, with the liquid - poison - pulsing through his veins, the man should be more inclined to use an antidote.

Hands suddenly empty, Juliet turns away from Corey to claw at her seatbelt once more.

For his part, Corey stares at Juliet with wild-eyes, vial still hanging limply from his neck.

It's an odd combination.

Choking bruises coupled with a poisonous vial.

"What in the _hell_ did you do!?" He screams at her, bending in and over himself.

His hand flops uselessly against his arm.

Juliet takes some small satisfaction that at least she did break it.

Locking her hands around the seatbelt fabric, she begins tearing nail beds as she tries to rip the fabric to set her free.

Her fingers begin to well up and bleed.

"What in the _hell_ did you do?!" Corey chokes out again, ramming his head against the back of the headrest.

Glancing in his direction, Juliet watches as the man grapples with the vial in his throat.

Violently pulling it out, he glances once at her before bringing his arm back and smashing the glass over her hands.

Glass shatters against her knuckles and stars dance across her vision.

Hissing, she tells herself not to let go of the seatbelt.

Just a little longer.

Without another weapon, Corey pulls back and gives a quick right hook.

Her head connects with the driver's window.

She blacks out and comes too almost immediately.

The man's now standing in the passenger door, arm cradled tightly to his chest.

She wants to break the other wrist.

Leaning his head in, Corey bites out, "I can't wait to see you _burn",_ before slamming the door shut behind him.

The impact vibrates the entire vehicle.

Breathing erratically, Juliet tries to wrap her broken fingers around the seatbelt.

They glide loosely to the safety release.

A small sob escapes her lips.

He's essentially placed her in a tomb.

Bringing her arm up, elbow out, Juliet brings as much force as possible into shattering the driver side window.

She can't accept this.

Three, four, five times she crushes her elbow against it trying to find a weakness until suddenly, she feels a dull throb hit her lower pelvis area.

She freezes.

"Please, please, god no…." Juliet moans out knowing what the throb means.

Forgetting about her useless fingers, her bruised elbow, her pounding head, Juliet wraps her arms around her lower torso.

Wanting to keep her daughter there.

"Please….."

Frightened, Juliet loses all sense of self-awareness.

She needs her husband.

She needs him _now_.

"SHAWN!" she screams out, "SHAWN! -"

Juliet suddenly cuts off and blinks, staring up at the rearview mirror.

Bright lights fill the interior...

….


	13. Chapter 13

Moving on along.

…..

They find the tape in the fourth packaged box in the upstairs room of _The Pink Banana_.

" _Close your eyes and begin to follow your breath in and out of your nostrils…."_

Shawn grips the back of his neck as the tape plays.

He thinks about his current position.

The building that was once so great and magical, is now deserted.

His family that was once so grand and complete, gone.

" _As you follow the movement of your breath, allow your body to relax…"_

Next to Shawn, Henry sits in one of the fold-up chairs the cops had left after finding out the hiding place of Caster and Jackle.

Rummaging through another box of cassettes, he keeps an ear on the women's voice over the tape.

The box discarded at Shawn's feet had held the cassette being played now.

There are other boxes discarded at his feet as well.

But those cassettes had been useless.

A twenty minute, 400 hundred cassette tape hunt, had finally lead to the one being played.

In black sharpie, the title had been astreked three times.

" _With each exhalation your body, you become more and more relaxed. Now prepare yourself to greet your child when she appears. She may be five, eight, or ten or whatever age is appropriate…"_

Shawn thinks about his daughter.

Wonders if a newborn would be an appropriate child for Finley to greet.

He grips the back of his neck harder.

He watches intently as the tape unwinds.

The only thing not moving inside the tape recorder is the title.

The Inner Child, August 26th '87***.

The manila folder him and Gus scoured only days ago, finally clicking into place.

" _Open your hand to hold the hand of your little girl. Begin to interact with her when she comes forth, letting her take the lead. Be the older friend your child always wanted. If she wishes to take you to her secret tree house or to the zoo or on a trip in a car, go with her._

Is this where Finley took Jules?

To a secret hideaway.

One she created in her mind years before?

Shawn watches as Henry finds a black pen on the floor, beginning to scribble a list on the top of the box at his feet.

The chair creaks as he leans forward.

 _She may wish to talk with you or may ask you to hold her. Take care of her in this spot. If you are in her secret hiding place, whisper. If you are at the zoo, let her show you her favorite animal. If you are in the car, buckle her in so she is safe. Be attentive to her needs._

Shawn eyes the list Henry created.

Zoo

Treehouse

Car

 _You'll have five minutes to spend with your child. Begin…."_

As the women's voice disappears from the sound recording, Shawn leans over Henry's shoulder.

"It's not the zoo," he mutters, staring at the list.

The Santa Barbara Zoo would be too crowded this time of year.

Too many children.

Too many vendors.

Too many people for a family only event.

Bending up, he releases the hold on the back of his neck, shaking out his wrists.

Without argument, Henry crosses it off.

Pulling out the green tile he left in his pocket from Lassiter's gift earlier, Shawn thumps it down next to the words.

"Green," Henry eyes it, "green tree?".

Shawn says nothing, staring between the tile and the list, replaying _The Inner Child_ over in his head.

"Green grass? Green house?..." Henry continues on.

He scratches at the bandage across his head.

A red patch has begun to seep it's way through.

Shawn suddenly comes to the realization that they're running out of time.

"Green shutters? Green car?".

He thinks about Raggedy Ann.

If Shawn were Finley, he wouldn't take Jules far.

It's much easier to toy with Shawn if she's close.

It's also much more difficult to move and hide an 8-month pregnant woman.

So the question becomes, would there be a secret hiding place close by, besides _The Pink Banana_ , they would house Jules?

A secret hidey hole in the middle of the Wharf?

A secret treehouse all the way in the Muir Woods forest?

Or, did they shove her in a car somewhere?

Trapping her inside only to do what, when the time came?

Shawn re-adjusts himself as Henry clicks the rewind button.

There are still too many questions left unanswered.

As the tape rewinds, neither of the two men say a word.

Shawn's fingers creep once more to the back of his neck.

Clicking "Play", Shawn waits.

" _Close your eyes and begin to follow your breath in and out of your nostrils…."_

Breathing out, the man continues to wait for the answer.

….

After hearing the tape for the third time in a row, Shawn decides to leave the room.

Hands in his pockets, he ditches Henry as the older man tries vainly to connect the dots between the cassette and the Sequence tile.

Instead of helping, and possibly hurting his father in the process, Shawn decides to scour the remnants of the night club looking for any sign of her.

….

However, for a man who sees _everything,_ he can't find _anything_ in the nightclub that relates back to Jules.

….

The young man finally loses it.

Stuck between a pool table and a wall, Shawn picks up the nearest thing to him.

A pool stick.

Eyeing the wall behind him, he thinks it'll do.

….

Destroying the pool stick only brings so much relief.

Looking for a new outlet, Shawn spots a bar tucked away opposite him in the room.

Rocking himself over the pool table, he eyes the hundreds of different alcohols waiting on the shelves.

All useless.

Wrapping both hands around the stool in front of him, Shawn chucks the stool at the wall and basks in the sound the glass makes being shattered.

Looking up in the air, he watches as a mixture of glass and liquid rain down hard on the bar, on the floor, and on him.

….

Wet and bleeding from tiny cuts on his forearms, dizziness suddenly overtakes the young man.

It's too much.

Bending down on both knees, he hits the floor.

But this time, there's no Gus to help him get back up.

Shawn's vision blinks out.

….

Raggedy Ann is back.

This time, however, Shawn is the doll in her hands.

Limp in her arms, Shawn can do nothing but stare at the red-haired nightmare.

She has all the control.

She swings Shawn by the hands, back and forth, back and forth.

She giggles.

"Isn't this fun, partner?" She asks.

Shawn can't speak.

His mouth is sewn shut.

He wants to scream.

Instead, Raggedy Ann pretends to be Shawn.

Opening her own mouth she says that he loves Raggedy Ann.

That she's the only doll for him and when she says this, there's pleasure in her stare as she looks at Shawn.

Without warning, Shawn is dropped to the floor below him.

Hips jutted one way, arms splayed the other Shawn watches as Raggedy Ann folds in on herself.

First the head.

Then the shoulders.

Until there is no Raggedy Ann left but a little key placed in Shawn's hand.

"No! Wait!.." Shawn finally pleads, finding his voice.

He tries to shake the key out of his hand.

It's melted to his skin.

Abruptly, a massive horn resounds across Shawn's eardrums.

Wincing, the man squeezes his hands into fists, enclosing them around his ears.

"Please…."

He curls up into himself.

….

Shawn finds himself back in the nursery.

Key still in hand, Shawn turns in a slow circle looking for Jules, for Finley, for the silent baby.

No one is there to greet him.

Instead, Shawn watches as the entire nursery paints itself green.

Green bassinet.

Green rocking chair.

Green walls.

The horn sound comes back with a vengeance.

But this time so does Juliet's scream.

"SHAWN!...SHA -"

Shawn blinks, and the room shatters.

….

Shawn finds Henry with his elbows knee deep in a new box.

" _It is now time to say goodbye for the present. Thank your child for the time you have spent together. Tell her as you go home that you will call upon her to return again soon."_

"I heard the noise Shawn", Henry greets, eyeing a stack of cassettes in the bottom of the box.

Shawn pays no mind to him.

"Where would you hide a victim you didn't know you had?"

Startled Henry drops the tape in his hands.

"What? Shawn…"

A look of understanding crosses his face.

He smears his hand across his face.

Shawn's eyes are fervent.

He says, "Shit…"

"And I'm guessing it's green Dad," Shawn leans over Henry picking up the Sequence tile.

"Get the keys."

….

Juliet hears a man.

"JULES!" He screams.

Over and over again.

"JULES!"

She thinks she hears another man's voice with him.

"JULIET, open the….damn…..JULIET!"

Both men's voices sound awful.

Desperate.

And as much as Juliet wants to help them, she instead, stares straight ahead.

Watching, almost in slow motion, as a white van rounds the bend in the road.

It's bright headlights fill her interior.

"DAD, HELP ME….THE DOOR…..JULES!"

Blaring the horn, the van revives it's engine once before speeding down the two-lane street.

"SHAWN, THE VAN!...KID...THE…"

Squealing its tires, Juliet watches as it veers seemingly off course, into the wrong lane.

It moves into Juliet's lane.

"NO!, JULES IS STILL…"

"SHAWN, YOU NEED….MOVE NOW!"

Juliet watches entranced as the lights get closer and closer.

"NO SHAWN!...STOP….SH-"

Juliet hears a new noise, a new car startup.

 _To slow,_ she thinks to herself.

But when has he ever been too slow?

As another dull throb hits her pelvis area, Juliet curls in on herself and waits for the inevitable.

 _Too late,_ she thinks and feels a small pang of pity.

The noise suddenly gets defying.

All hell breaks loose as the van hits Juliet's tomb.

….

To be continued.

Thanks for those reading so far and enjoying it!


End file.
